Moonhunter
by Fer8girl
Summary: Sexy Cathar Selari is driven to avenge her pride and teams up with her Bounty Hunter brother Te'ig to do so. But she's not prepared for when their old friend Taren joins as well, and the feelings he churns up. Now she's trying to balance their heated attraction with her mission, praying not to lose out on either. All OC's in the SWTOR universe. Rated M for Adult content
1. Chapter 1

How do these humans stand it? Selari asked herself, she must have smelled a dozen different perfumes trying to cover the odor of unwashed bodies. And they call me 'filth', she scowled as she examined her well-trimmed claws. Cathar were fastidious to a fault and she was certain she was cleaner than most of the patrons in the cantina.

At least it's quiet here, she thought, surveying the cantina of the Nar Shadda hotel where she'd been staying: the bright lights and loud machines of the casinos had pummeled her sensitive eyes and ears. But they hadn't hindered her luck, she reminded herself with a sly grin. The smuggler she'd gambled against was outraged when Selari had won his ship but it served him right for betting what he didn't want to lose. Of course it hadn't hurt that he'd been studying her slim legs instead of his pazaak cards, and she'd made sure that the shapely limbs grazed his every now and then, contributing to her victory.

She and her big brother Te'ig were finally ready to fly and the idea filled her with glee. They'd been itching for their own ship for some time now, he'd apprenticed with a bounty hunter and had promised as soon as they had wings they could strike out together. Well, with some company. Now that their plan had come to fruition Te'ig had asked about having an old friend team up with them; Taren.

Selari sighed nostagically at her memories of the Mandalorian. Growing up on Taris, his clan had resided in one of the encampments close to her pride's settlement, the two peoples sharing a tenuous peace despite their tumultuous history. Te'ig and Taren crossed paths one day while hunting bogwings and had been impressed with each other's skills, becoming fast friends. Since she'd always dogged her twin's footsteps it wasn't long before the three became inseparable despite his clan's misgivings and insults.

'Cathar trash!' She remembered overhearing the hurled epitaph amid a tirade of Mando'a when she'd snuck into his encampment hoping to surprise him and lurked outside of his home. Then she'd heard a blow land and fled before anyone knew she was there. The next day his cheek was swollen and she couldn't help herself, she gave him a hug and gently kissed the bruised area.

'What was that for?' he'd asked in shock and she shrugged, not wanting him to know what she'd heard.

'Thought you needed one,' she'd said glibly. She'd been completely surprised when he'd smiled and dipped his face down to kiss her cheek in return.

'Thought you needed one too,' he'd chuckled before Te'ig had called for them and they'd shared a laughing glance.

Ahhh kids. She sighed as she shook her head, remembering when they'd been gawky adolescences. That had to be almost ten years ago, right before Taren turned thirteen and was sent off on his verd'goten, the Mando rite of passage. They'd shared one last bittersweet kiss the night before he left, but then he was gone and she'd never heard from him. Life was too short to pine for phantoms though, and she'd decided to tuck away those treasured memories and move on.

Imagine her surprise though when Te'ig said he'd run into their old friend. Sounded like he was looking for a new venture and her brother was convinced that he'd be the perfect addition to their team. It was just after she'd lucked into her ship - hers, she wasn't letting Te'ig forget that - and the timing seemed perfect.

Speaking of timing, she thought, where was her errant brother? He wasn't known for his punctuality but this was late even for him. He'd probably found Taren early and decided to have a few drinks before meeting her. Hell, it wouldn't surprise her if Te'ig was introducing Taren to some of the seedier cantinas around Vertica. Well if they were going to keep her waiting who said she couldn't have some fun too? She could take advantage of the fact that she still some time before she had to check out of her private room, maybe go find some entertainment of her own.

Looking around the cantina she met the eyes of the Mirialan barkeep. The woman gave her a wink and Selari winked back, but as attractive as the short curvy woman was it wasn't what she was in the mood for. She sneered at the scattered Imperial officers she saw, she'd had to deal with their petty xenophobia more than once. Then she saw a likely candidate, a broad shouldered man in billowing trenchcoat sitting at the opposite end of the bar.

 _Stay Back_ radiated from him like a neon sign but she still slid from her stool and ventured closer. She noticed that despite his shoulder-length silver hair he was about her age. There were fine scars peppering his forehead, as if he'd been caught up in shrapnel, and his dark eyes were focused on his drink.

She glided into the seat next to him, turning so she was leaning with her back on the bar and making sure to stretch her lithe body carefully, knowing how to maximize the effect of every graceful movement of her tight, toned body. She'd been complimented more than once on the fine black stripes that laid stark against the pale silver fur of her face, looking like they'd been painted on by an artisan's hand. They highlighted the peculiar white diamond-shaped mark on the bridge of her nose and rimmed her large ice-blue eyes more effectively then cosmetics.

In spite of the admiring looks she'd still had to deal with the stigma of not being human. Such a shame, she sighed inwardly, even pretty aliens were still just aliens to so many. But hopefully the fella she was currently watching wouldn't have those small-minded prejudices.

"Hi Sexy," she purred, "How's your night going?"

He shot her an offhand glance as short as courtesy would allow, then jerked and turned back to her. She saw the other side of his face and was impressed by the intricate red thorny-vine tattoo covering it. His eyes narrowed as he looked her over but his mouth quirked as if fighting a smile as his gaze traveled from her tousled charcoal mane, down her tight metallic silver top to the short black skirt that showed plenty of her sleek legs in spite of her knee high boots.

"Peaceful," he said, "And yours?"

"Painfully boring, they can't even serve a decent drink here." His mouth quirked again.

"So why stay?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for someone," she pouted, "He's running late, again." This time the quirk stretched into a smile.

"Not going to cause trouble is it, me talking to you?" he asked and she smothered her laugh with her hands.

"Gods no," she chuckled, "It's just my fuzzhead brother." He started chuckling along with her and she knew she had his attention. "Since I have time and a room, care to make my waiting less boring?" She smoothed a hand along the side of his leg lightly and he glanced down at it before covering it with his own.

"Maybe I'm not that easy. Try buying me a drink first." The gleaming dark eyes were oddly appealing and she found herself smiling at him.

"Alright then."

She motioned for the barkeep to bring two over. The cute Mirialan raised an eyebrow and tilted her head at Selari's companion, but shrugged as if to say 'another time' as she dropped off the glasses.

"To not being bored," she toasted as she clinked her glass to his and tossed back her drink. Hiding a grimace at the rotgut they were trying to pass off as Corellian rum, she smiled again at her companion.

"So, what's your name?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, no names. This is a one-time offer, no-strings-attached."

He raised an eyebrow and she wondered if he disapproved but he leaned in closer to her ear. "Then what name would I call out if we spend some time together?"

She repressed a shiver at his rich voice, turning to look at his face up close and the intricate tattoo work curling over his cheek and forehead. Her hand twitched, itching to trace it, but instead she gave him a sultry grin.

"Silvermoon," she purred, giving him the alias she'd decided on for her hunting career. "And what name would you like to hear cried out?"

He looked thoughtful before smiling that knowing grin again. "I'll settle for Ghost," he murmured with his face still close. With his pale skin and silver hair the name made complete sense.

She closed her eyes briefly and parted her lips, taking in a subtle whiff. Her sense of smell was exceptionally astute even for a Cathar, and as silly as it may have seemed to others, she trusted it explicitly to appraise people. The stranger smelled clean, none of the foul odor of a spice user or the lingering smell of another female or male. In fact the only scent she could pick up was his, meaning if he had a lover it'd been a while since they'd been together.

She'd chosen well, she could even detect the rich hormones indicating his desire mingling with his fresh, clean scent. On the hook, just need to reel him in.

"So Ghost, would you prefer another drink here or in my room?"

The gleam was back in his eyes and the hand still covering hers squeezed lightly. "Are you always this direct?" He side-stepped her question but she grinned as she leaned in closer.

"Khan is always nipping at our heels." She referenced the Cathar deity of Death. "When I meet him I don't want to wonder what I missed out on."

His shoulders bobbed up and down as his chuckle became a laugh and there was genuine pleasure on his face. "I like that," he chortled before his eyes flashed with heat. "Just let me check one thing."

He closed the distance between their faces, meeting her lips with his. She was caught off-guard for just a moment before she returned the kiss, drawing it out sweetly and letting her fingers graze the vines adorning his face.

When he pulled back his eyes glowed like dark jewels and he sighed, "So, it's not a dream." She smiled brighter at the sweet statement, following him as he rose, still holding her hand and tugged him to the cantina's back exit.

Rushing up the single flight of stairs and down the hall to her room she noticed the urgency in his movements, as if he was afraid she'd change her mind. She tried smiling reassuringly but when she squeezed his hand he paused, pulling her to him. He slid his arm around her and brought his mouth to hers in a hotter version of the kiss they'd just shared in the cantina. She moaned in delight as her tongue joined his and when he broke off to kiss down her throat she wondered if they were going to make it to her room.

"Just a few doors more," she murmured as they clutched at each other and she heard a muttered agreement as he released her but kept an arm around her waist. When she finally stopped at her room and fumbled for her key he leaned over and nibbled at her sensitive ear. Shivers of anticipation tickled her spine and when the door swung open she turned to give him a playful grin.

"Last chance to say no," she teased as she watched the heat flare in his eyes that matched the flame in her blood.

"To you, never," he growled as they entered her room.

As soon as the door closed they rushed at each other, their mouths meeting heatedly. She was surprised how in synch they seemed, and how hungry, practically devouring each other. Threading a hand through his hair loosened the silver locks and they fell around his face, tickling her cheek. His fingers dug into her back as his lips moved on hers, kissing deeply while avoiding her delicate fangs.

She dropped her hands to his coat, helping him shrug it off then pull his sleeveless shirt over his head. His bared torso was well muscled but heavily scarred, evidence of a hard-lived life. There were slick ones from blaster shots, more peppering from shrapnel and a large gnarled burn scar on his shoulder. She murmured in sympathy, tracing it before moving her mouth down to kiss it. He jolted at the soft touch but cupped her cheek to bring her lips back to his.

"That was the past," he groaned. "This is the future."

She didn't have time to think about his words as he captured her mouth again, lifting her so that her legs wrapped around him as he took her the short distance to the bed. He laid her down still holding their kiss, only stopping to stand next to the bed, unfastening his pants and boots and hurrying out of them. But as he moved towards her, she quickly got up on her knees, placing her palm on his torso.

She leaned forward, tracing a long lick up the muscles of his abdomen, feeling him shiver from the semi-rough texture of her tongue. Moving higher to his chest she did it again, kissing and licking both unmarred skin and scars. He was a statue under her attention, completely frozen except for a random shudder. She moved back down still tracing his muscles, then nuzzled the slight patch of pale hair above his arousal before she gave his member the same treatment

A ragged groan escaped him as she licked gently around the tip and down his shaft. She would have continued if he hadn't suddenly sunk down onto the bed, covering her body with his. His mouth caught hers again as his fingers found the zipper of her top and pulled it down, then moved to the fastenings of her skirt, removing it quickly with her underwear. His lips tore from hers and sped to her breast, suckling at the sweet nub that stood from the sleek fur of her chest as his hands traveled over her, rubbing the velvet texture of her body.

One of his hands glided between her legs and she arched as his fingers explored her folds, his thumb rubbing her sensitive cluster of nerves as a finger slid inside her center while she writhed under him. He kept his hand moving, stroking until her body felt like it was sizzling then finally shattering as she cried out in ecstasy.

She heard his urgent murmurs as he shifted between her legs, moving his hand from her and using it to position himself to her center before sliding in hard. They gasped in unison as their bodies joined and she arched again, then reached up to cup his face and bring his mouth to hers. He moved in deep rolling thrusts, groaning each time he filled her while she held their wild kiss.

Her hands clung to the hard muscles of his back, feeling them shudder from the demands of his movements. She was mewling in response, thrashing like a creature possessed under the onslaught of pleasure. Her body shook as another tidal wave of rapture washed over her and she yowled into his mouth.

Suddenly he reared back, bringing her up with him as he knelt and let her straddle him, grasping her hips to assist her. The change in position had her trilling in delight as she moved above him. Now controlling the pace, she moved in fast hard strokes while his fingers dug into the soft furred flesh of her rear, urging her on.

Swiftly swept up by a crushing climax, she broke their kiss screaming "Ghost!" as her body tightened around him. Her reaction seemed to trigger his, she felt his mouth hot on her throat as he shouted in completion, his body spasming into hers. Time froze as they remained joined and their bodies trembled while she rubbed her cheek to his shoulder.

There was a sense of disorientation as they slumped to the bed and he adjusted so she was sprawled over him. She felt like they'd melted together, their labored breathing slowing as one while she listened to his heart race under her. Purring in satisfaction, she slid to his side still enjoying the feel of him close to her and a chuckle vibrated against her ear.

"You sound less bored," he rumbled and she giggled in response.

"Guess I have you to thank for that," she replied breathlessly, rising to meet his eyes and walking her fingers over his chest. "You always so enthusiastic?" He chuckled louder, rolling to keep them face to face.

"I've only been waiting ten years," he murmured as he stroked her cheek.

Unsure what he meant she tilted her head at him and her confusion seemed to amuse him. "You really don't know, do you Kitten?" He stroked her cheek again as he gave her a light kiss before whispering, "It's me, Taren."


	2. Chapter 2

"Taren!"

Selari gasped as she sat up and instantly felt woozy, but she wasn't sure if the reaction was from the speed of her movement, or the fact that her childhood friend was lying next to her.

Peering closely at him she could see that his hair was lighter. Combined with the tattoo and the scars of battle he bore no resemblance to the boy she remembered. But his eyes were still that puzzling shade of brown-grey that looked almost black. And that smile, she covered her face with her hands, she should have recognized that knowing look, though right now it seemed almost wistful. He drew a hand down her back ruffling her fur and the memories of what they'd just done slammed into her.

"Ritool!" she hissed, "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Tempted to sock him across the jaw she settled for giving him a hard punch in the shoulder, "What was this? Trying to teach the 'kitten' a lesson about picking up strange men?"

Tucking the blanket up around her torso she sunk her face into her hands with a groan, muttering "I can't believe this." Feeling a shift on the mattress she glanced over at Taren who looked concerned... and guilty.

"Osi'kyr, I've handled this badly," he mumbled before he reached over and ran his hand down her back again. She was tempted to flinch away but his pained expression matched her bruised feelings and she let him continue.

"Selari, it wasn't supposed to be like this. When you came over to me I couldn't believe it, I'd hoped maybe you'd recognized me." His lips twitched and the knowing smile came back, "Then you made that delectable offer." She groaned again at the memory of coming on to him but his fingers skritched up her spine, soothing away her embarrassment.

"No, it was just…" He paused as if searching for the right words. "Here's the girl I've been dreaming about for the last ten years offering herself up to me. Right then I didn't care who you thought I was." The admission burst from him in a rush before he ducked his head slightly, looking even guiltier.

She hated to admit that part of her melted at the idea that he'd thought of her, but she was still miffed at his deception. "Dreaming of me?" she scoffed.

"Yes, dreaming of you. All this time," he emphasized, seeming unfazed by her skepticism. His smile softened and he lifted a hand to her cheek. "Bu'nas'a Kitten, how did you do it?" he sighed, "How did you get more beautiful?"

She was ready to counter his sweet sentiments with sarcasm, but stopped by the warmth in his eyes. Deciding to put her pride away for the moment she sunk into his arms like she had when they were younger. Her head still nestled into the groove between his neck and shoulder perfectly, and when she inhaled she noticed that though his scent was different, it was still comforting. She sighed in contentment and heard him do the same.

"Still not happy with you," she grumbled and heard him chuckle.

"I know and I deserve it. Not even sure why I didn't tell you."

"Oh, I know why," she said derisively. "You knew if you told me who you were we'd still be in the cantina, having drinks and trading stories. Not up here doing… this." She punctuated her last word with a wave of her hand and smirked as he stiffened, knowing she was right. But just as quickly he relaxed and tightened his arms around her.

"You still know me better than anyone." He chuckled and sighed again, "I missed you so much."

"Then why didn't I see you again?" She fought to keep the plaintive tone from her voice but it leaked through and he started stroking her back again.

"I tried," he murmured, "After training I was shuttled from planet to planet, company to company. I tried to get back to Taris but… I was blocked at every chance."

That didn't surprise her, she knew Taren's people hadn't approved of who he'd spent time with and wouldn't put it past them to keep him from going back to his old encampment. "How is your clan?" she asked and he chuckled scornfully.

"Decimated. Any of us left are scattered to the winds."

She couldn't help reaching over and tracing the large burn scar on his shoulder wondering what he'd been through. The damage told a tale of a man who was probably lucky that scars were the only evidence of the battles he'd been in.

"I've left the Mando'ade Kitten," he whispered and she gasped in shock, pulling back to meet his eyes.

"But how?" she asked, "I didn't think Mandalore allowed that."

"He doesn't, technically I'm a deserter." Taren shook his head, "There are no former Mando, they have the glorious dead and the soon-to-be glorious dead. What a heap of osi'kyr." He snorted with contempt and pulled her back to him.

"During my unit's last mission we got ambushed and the Imperial dogs we were assisting tucked their tails and ran, leaving us to be slaughtered. I was hit by a concussion grenade and thrown clear of the whole mess." Selari clung to him tighter as he shuddered at the memories, and he rubbed his cheek on the top of her head.

"So I shucked my beskar, grabbed some pieces from a fallen Pub, and made my way to a med tent," he continued, "In the chaos the droids didn't care who they stitched up or threw kolto at. I hung around long enough to heal up and got my ass on a shuttle heading to Dromund Kaas. Had to see what happened to the rest of my squad. The Imperials reported the whole unit dead, even me."

"A ghost," she breathed, and felt him nod.

"As it would seem. But Te'ig was there and he rushed me in a huge hug, like old times."

She giggled at the image of her hulking brother meeting his old friend with enthusiasm, and when Taren laid back onto the bed she followed, snuggling close.

"Seemed like fate," he spoke low as he stroked her hair, "He told me you'd gotten a ship and about your plans to take off across the galaxy, rounding up bounties. I jumped at the chance to join up." His voice dropped to a near-whisper, "It was a chance to keep a promise."

"Taren if you're trying to say you made some promise to me, then I'm calling your bluff." She sat up and narrowed her eyes at him, "I would've remembered something like that."

He wore a wry smile and shook his head. "Don't worry, it wasn't to you. It was to me." He shifted and propped himself up on one elbow, "Promised myself I see you again. When I'd left for verd'goten I swore to see you at least once before taking the long march. Didn't matter how you'd lived your life, just wanted to make sure it'd been a good one."

This time she did melt at his words and the warmth he radiated, she wanted to curl up against him to bask in it. But the words also brought all the hurt feelings from his leaving to the surface reminding her of the lost time and frustration.

"Damn it! This isn't fair, you weren't supposed to be like this!" She started pummeling him, blows born from a need to vent instead of a desire to hurt him.

"No damn it, not like this. You were supposed to go off to training and come back some arrogant Mando who'd hold his nose at the thought of being around a Cathar. Reeking of self-importance and being all 'Oya, hail Mandalore!', that way I wouldn't feel like I'd missed out on something." She was ready to yowl in irritation, "You were supposed to come back a..."

"Buckethead!"

They said the words in unison and as her anger evaporated into giggles. Hearing their childish name for Mandos flooded her with happier memories, and she plopped down on his chest. He cradled her close, sharing her amusement and she shook her head at how he could still disarm her temper so easily. Running her hand over his scarred chest she realized that Taren didn't just look like he'd been to hell and back, he actually had... and he'd wanted to return to her.

Creeping her fingers over his skin she poked him in the chest muttering, "Buckethead."

He shook with laughter before retorting, "Kitten," reminding her of her childhood nickname, the one he'd made it sound like an endearment.

"I hate you," she chuckled and his chest shook harder.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." She was almost giddy as she went back and forth with him, unable to hold on to her hurt feelings.

"Guess I'll just have to make you like me again."

He gave her the verbal response she'd expected, but instead of scratching down her back or tickling her side like he used to, he sat up. Cupping her cheek, he caught her lips in a gentle kiss, and the longing in it nearly crushed her. Completely sweet, it lingered between them and was reminiscent of the ones they'd stolen years ago. She moaned softly and slid her hands up his shoulders as he rolled over her and murmured, "Like me yet?"

Shaking her head she teased, "Nope, keep trying." The new twist to their childhood game had her grinning and he chuckled as he kept nibbling down to her ear.

"'Bout now?"

She giggled more and she shook her head but felt his body reacting. "Just like old times Kitten," he sighed, "Bless the day I ran into Te'ig."

Like ice water the words froze them both and he rose to meet her horrified gaze.

"Te'ig," they groaned together and she jumped out of the bed, snatching her clothes, then covering her face as she remembered something.

"Here." She handed her keycard to Taren, "You need a shower." He suddenly looked insulted and she wanted to laugh again at his expression, "It's a Cathar thing, we leave our scent when we mate and Te'ig will smell me _all_ over you. I'll head down to the cantina while you clean up, then meet us there."

He still looked mildly hurt and tilted his head. "You don't want him to know about us?" he asked and there was a flare of pain in his eyes that flashed through her.

"It's...it's complicated, I made a promise to Te'ig." Walking over to him she sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, "We'll talk, but let's handle him first."

She felt him sigh again as he squeezed her before letting go. His expression said he wasn't thrilled with her idea, but would go along with it and she smiled at the familiar look on the not-as-familiar face. "What about you?" he stroked the hand he still held, "Won't Te'ig smell me on you?"

"Your scent won't be as strong and there's not time for both of us," she replied as she got up and finished dressing. "Te'ig might get suspicious if neither of us are there."

Smiling slowly, Taren got out of the bed too and Selari had a chance to admire his sculpted body as he walked to her. "Then share with me," he murmured, "It would save time."

Desire flared in her at the sight and his words, tempting her to follow him blithely before she shook her head dispelling the urge.

"I have a feeling both of us in a shower would keep him waiting longer. Besides, I've got it covered." Reaching into the duffle she used while Te'ig had her ship she pulled out a small vial and spritzed herself liberally. "Te'ig hates this, he won't be sniffing too hard anyway and this will discourage him further."

His eyes closed as he inhaled the floral scent and when his smile widened she knew why. "Lyris flowers, you still like them." Reaching over he enveloped her in his arms and she heard him breathe in again, but she pushed back gently so that she could leave.

"Short on time. Go, take that shower," she insisted. He looked disappointed, but just for a moment before the bright gleam returned to his eyes and the knowing grin was back.

"No worries, we'll have plenty of time to talk. We are moving in together."

He gave her a sound kiss and walked sublimely naked off to her refresher. When she was done appreciating the view his words sunk in. Taren would be living with her on her ship, she thought, with her brother. Great Goddess Selari, she silently prayed to her namesake, what have I gotten into?

"So who have you been having fun with?"

Selari almost choked as her brother's voice rumbled behind her and his large hand fell on her shoulder. She'd just finished chatting with the flirtatious Mirialan barkeep and, after a substantial tip, she was certain the woman wouldn't divulge that she'd seen Selari there earlier with Taren.

Grinning wide, she turned to her large twin. "Ina!" she chirruped, "What kept you?"

After she'd returned to the cantina she'd still had to wait for the big lug, making her regret not taking Taren up on his offer. But she was happy to see her litter-mate, especially looking so hale and hearty. His black stripes gleamed against his glossy charcoal fur and the dark plush was a wonderful foil for his ice-blue eyes, the same eyes she saw in the mirror each day. His heavy mane of hair was pulled back in a mass of thick dreadlocks, adding unnecessary inches to his already towering height.

Their looks were so different that many doubted they could be from the same litter, but they'd used that difference to their advantage many times. Scrutinizing her brother, she deduced from his beaming smile that he'd found some entertainment before he'd met up with her.

"Oh Ona." Stretching his muscular physique, he drew the eyes of several female and male patrons, "The cantinas on this world are wonderful and numerous." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "As are the dancers in them."

Laughing brightly she gave the robust Cathar a large hug, noting that her brother hadn't changed, then pulled from his grasp. His fangs flashed in a smug and toothy grin. "As I said, you have that look Ona," he rumbled, "Found some company of your own did you?"

"No one worth mentioning," she murmured as she shrugged nonchalantly, and he playfully shook her shoulder.

"Just as well. I may need your help later, I saw a likely mark on the way in." Selari sighed, indulgently patting her brother's arm. She'd helped him in his pursuit of affection many times and tonight looked to be no different. "Come on, I found us a perfect table."

He tugged her from her seat and she grinned up at him. His size and easy-going manner made it easy for people to assume he was dimwitted, but she knew the opposite to be true. He was a keen hunter and ruthless when necessary, traits his bounty hunter mentor had sharpened. Now he was a honed weapon and looking forward to setting out. Selari was just glad she'd be there to watch his back.

"Ztrav Ina!" Both of their heads whipped up at the call in Catharese and Te'ig's grin grew wider.

"Taren!" he rumbled and the men met in a hug. Selari giggled as she heard the low growls of pleasure from each man, remembering that Taren had stayed around them so much that he'd adopted some of their Cathar traits.

They each looked so happy, as if the years hadn't passed and they were youths ready to go on a hunt. In a way they were, she realized, it was like their boyhood passion would be their career and they were thrilled about it. And it's the three of us again, just like old times, she thought happily.

Unwilling to interrupt them she waited patiently as they exchanged light blows and head-butts, the loving violence of brothers reuniting and it wasn't long before they turned to her.

"Whoa," Taren exclaimed, "If I'm interrupting something, I can come back. Wouldn't want to tear you from your delectable company." Laughter glittered in his dark eyes as she pursed her lips tight at the word he'd used to describe when she'd approached him earlier.

"No brother," Te'ig laughed, "If you can believe it this is Selari."

The dark eyes still gleamed as Taren made an exaggerated face of surprise. He drew closer and she shook her head a tiny bit, silently scolding him for the excessive pleasure he was getting from her discomfort. "This is Selari? The skinny little kitten that shadowed us finally grew up?"

Not to be outdone she gave him an overly sweet smile. "Ina you've been fooled, this can't be Taren. "There's not enough food in all the Mando's mess halls to get weight on that scrawny buckethead."

A raised eyebrow and nod from Taren were the only acknowledgments he gave her comments, but Te'ig's laughter rumbled across both of them.

"Truce you two. Let's head to our table, first round's on me."

Selari let Te'ig lead them to the table he'd staked out, noticing Taren stayed close behind her. So close in fact that when they had to step back to let another patron by she stepped into him and his arm slid around her. "Oh Kitten," he sighed as he snuck in a quick nuzzle at her ear, causing her stomach to quiver. Just as swiftly he moved back and a quick look at him verified he was still enjoying himself.

This was trouble, she thought, then grinned, trying to remember that last time she'd let that knowledge stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

After several rounds in the cantina the trio had sunk deep into their natural comradarie. Picking up where they'd left off, Selari chuckled to herself. She was sandwiched between the two men in their booth and they'd been reminiscing with lots of laughter... lots of touching too.

Taren had made sure not only to sit close to her, he'd also been giving her subtle strokes and pinches like he just couldn't help himself. She'd always been physical with the boys, they'd grown up wrestling and tumbling together. But her new awareness of him made her nerves feel rubbed raw by the constant contact, the friction compounded by the sizzling looks he kept giving her.

"You need to stop that," she whispered fiercely at him when Te'ig had gotten up for a moment, but he gave her an innocent look, that was completely ruined by the humor in his eyes.

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like you want to eat me up," she muttered but when his eyes flamed it seemed like the wrong thing to say.

"Now that sounds like a delightful prospect," he murmured while shifting closer.

Yes, yes it does, she thought. Heat-seeking missiles had nothing on the way she was drawn to warmth, and Taren was generating enough to make her body simmer just by being close to him. But then she remembered where they were, and who they were with.

"No, really." She inched back regretfully, "Te'ig comes back and sees us like this... I just don't how he'd react if he found out we were..."

She trailed off, unsure how she wanted to finish that sentence. The fire between them made her want to purr, he was making her tingle more with one look than any of her previous lovers had. It was far too soon though, he'd just dropped back into her life and mating with him had been a fluke.

But it was obvious the feelings they'd shared so long ago hadn't changed, in fact they'd seemed to intensify with the years. Everything felt warm and familiar, yet new and exciting all at the same time. And it didn't help that he was giving her that longing look again as he clasped her hand gently.

"Selari, do you remember the night before I left?"he asked, and she nodded as she recalled one of her best memories.

They'd met at a tree they'd frequently visited, clambering up the trunk to a thick branch near the top. It was where they could be safe from the predators that roamed at night and still see the stars. Sitting side by side she'd curled into his chest with his arm around her and they'd watched the sky in silence. Even at that tender age they both knew he might not be coming back and all of her words felt foolish. So she stayed quiet, enjoying the sound of his breathing and heartbeat.

It wasn't until they'd heard him being called that they left the tree, picking their way carefully to his encampment. He'd plucked some lyris on the way, handing it to her hesitantly and she'd beamed up at him, clasping his hand. When they'd gotten to the edge of his camp he turned to her and given her one more hug. She didn't want to say 'good-bye' or 'I'll miss you', feeling like the words would choke her, but he seemed to understand. Pulling back slightly he'd brushed back her hair with a wistful smile, then kissed her.

It was a kiss she'd only seen between adults and different from any kiss they'd shared, still childishly sweet but with a new and tempting heat. When his lips parted hers did too naturally, their tongues tentatively touching, then exploring. He held her tighter and she squeezed back not wanting to let go, to prolong the moment. But his name was called out again and their mouths separated, even though they stayed in each other's arms, and he'd given her a chagrined look.

Cupping her cheek he'd whispered something in Mando'a then gave her one last peck on her forehead before jogging off. She'd returned to the tree and stayed until dawn, until she saw the shuttles head to the camp then speed off, taking him away. The memories still lived in her heart but she'd locked them down deep and moved on, the uncertainty of his fate too painful to think about. That kiss though, she thought ruefully, she probably still used it as her basis of comparison for every kiss after and why she'd found them lacking.

Now she searched for traces of the boy she'd known and though his features had changed she could still see them. They were in the glimmer of his eyes and twist of his mouth. Stroking his hand under the table where Te'ig wouldn't notice, she returned his bittersweet smile.

"I remember the sky, it seemed so big that night... and our kiss." He took a quick look around and she knew he was looking for her brother.

"That night I told you I'd know you forever." His eyes burned as he said the words, "I knew you then, I'd know you now."

He cupped her cheek giving her a swift kiss, then backed away grinning. There was something significant about the words but she couldn't put a finger on it and wasn't given a chance. Te'ig slid into his side of the booth with a grin of his own and she knew he'd been prowling.

"What did you find?" she asked, still holding Taren's hand under the table as she scanned the crowd.

"That one." He gestured to the bar, "That captivating creature in blue." Still searching, Selari knew when she'd found the girl Te'ig had picked out and whistled in appreciation.

The woman was smiling widely and gesturing as she spoke to her friends, her creamy skin offset by the bright blue dress that hugged her curves. She kept flicking her long dark hair over her shoulder, then pulling it forward only to toss it back again. Friendly and energetic, her brother knew how to pick them. Getting her away from her friends might be problematic, she could be having a girl's night out and had left her partner at home. But Te'ig liked a challenge, and Selari thought she knew what he had in mind.

"Jilted lover?"

"You read my mind Ona. You in? Tab's on me if it works."

"Tab's on you if it doesn't," she warned but he only grinned wider.

"It's so much fun when you help."

He took a deep breath and his features settled into a solemn expression, bordering on sorrow, before he slid from the booth. His normally enthusiastic stride was subdued, almost shuffling, and he took a seat close to the chipper brunette. Selari watched her brother at work carefully, waiting to see when he'd want assistance. He ordered a drink and stared at it for a while before greeting the girl. There was marked interest on her face, then guilt as she looked back at her friends. She gave Te'ig a nod then returned to talking with her group.

"What are you two up to?" Taren's voice broke through her concentration as she kept up her surveillance, and she winked slyly at him.

"Getting Te'ig to pay the bill," she replied and Taren shook his head then looked at Te'ig at the bar, watching the Cathar interact with the girl in blue.

"Wait, don't tell me you're helping him get a date."

She rolled her eyes but nodded. Continuing to watch, she saw him paste on his most dejected look and drop a napkin. "That's my cue," she whispered and composed herself before practicing a lip quiver, then slid free from the booth. She sniffed loudly a few times as she approached Te'ig and when she was only a few feet from him she launched herself at his back.

"Darling, I found you!" she cried out softly, "Can you forgive me?" She sniffled more as he turned and gave her his best down-trodden face.

"I don't think I can," he heaved with words on a deep sigh, "You broke my heart."

She took his hand in hers then dropped her forehead to it. "Darling, I never should have run off with him, he's not near the man you are." She balanced her tone so that Te'ig's object of interest could hear without drawing attention from the rest of the crowd.

"You were so sweet," she gazed tearfully up at him, "So kind, the best lover I've ever had." The last statement got a warning eyebrow from him, but she winked and tried to look suitably distraught.

"I'm sorry," he rumbled, "Faithfulness is so important to me, I need a partner that feels the same." He leaned down and kissed her forehead then chucked her under her chin. "But hey, we had some good times, right?"

She let out another watery sigh before nodding. "Then, this is it," she said and hung her head before heading back to the table. Shooting Taren a sneaky smile she leaned on his shoulder, "Pretend you're comforting me," she whispered and felt his arms wrap around her.

Peeking out of the corner of her eye she saw the brunette approach Te'ig, patting him on the back. She started talking to him and as Selari watched, the girl began touching his arm and stroking his hand. Soon they were having their own conversation, then she and Te'ig slid from their seats and headed out of the cantina. As they passed Selari she buried her face further into Taren, letting her shoulders shake slightly as if crying.

"Are they gone?" she whispered after awhile and she felt him chuckle.

"For a minute now," he confided, "I just liked having you cling to me." Her head sprung up and she bopped him on the shoulder.

"You're terrible," she laughed, glad when he joined her.

"No worse than you two," he mocked scolded, "I can't believe you helped him do that. That poor girl was completely fooled."

"Less cruel than the tactics used by others. She'll tell him that 'not all women are like that', and console him. He'll tell her he can't rush into anything, then they both have a good time and no one gets hurt."

Taren shook his head at her logic but still smiled, "Could be worse, I guess. So, what tactics would you use on me?"

"What usually works?" she teased, but instead of a retort he stroked her hand softly.

"Wouldn't know," he said as he slid closer, "Only bed I've been in is yours."

She was leaning into him, reacting to his closeness, before his words sunk in and she recoiled. "Wait, I was your first?" At his nod she felt light-headed with astonishment.

Her old friend had grown up superbly, she figured he'd enjoyed a few tumbles in someone's bunk and was floored that he hadn't. She opened her mouth but wasn't sure what she wanted to say or ask. Taren just chuckled gently at her speechlessness, drawing closer.

"Every time I got close all I could see were these eyes." He stroked her cheek, "You were all I ever longed for."

She hated to admit it but his words had her melting again and a gleeful little voice in her head was singing out _All mine_. Just because she was the only one he'd been with didn't make him hers, she scolded herself trying to squash the voice, but a possessive little part of her liked the idea that she exploring new ground with him.

"Hope it was worth the wait," she purred, still unsure of how to react and he nodded as heat lit up his eyes.

"Very," he murmured as he sidled over, "In fact I'm hoping for more."

He leaned down to her neck and started that ticklish nuzzling she was learning to relish, but she only gave in for a second before pulling back with a playful grin.

"Now I recall saying that was a 'one-time offer'."

Looking stunned for only a moment, it didn't take long before his knowing grin returned. "You're right." A wicked flash appeared in his eyes as he murmured, "Think I could talk you into a second?"

She started to giggle at seeing the boyish nature within the wonderfully adult wrapper. "Maybe. Guess I could let you try, for old time's sake."

She noticed they were moving close again, almost snuggling in the booth as they shared quiet laughter. Their old connection was reweaving itself and leaning her head on him, she closed her eyes and relaxed... until a waft of conversation hit her ears and she sat up with a snarl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rtvih'ri!" she snarled, "Re vetar Enlai ranva ri dobar s'drabat!" _Bastards!_ _I hope Enlai crisps your pride and joys!_

Taren looked at her in surprise. "That didn't sound nice Kitten. Hope it wasn't directed at me." His gentle tone soothed some of her anger, but she was still ready to scratch someone's eyes out.

"The Imps at that table need to watch their tongues," she spat.

He looked around and his wry smile let her know he'd seen what she had. There was a trio of Imperial officers in fussily pressed uniforms chuckling to themselves as they kept glancing at her and Taren. Normally she treated Imps with cool derision and they returned the favor, but the comments she was hearing from these three had her seeing red.

"What are they saying?" Taren asked and she wondered how much she should divulge.

"Mostly rude musings. If my 'womanly bits' have extra fur or what kind a scratches I would leave, but not just about me…" She looked over at Taren as she bit her bottom lip. The look on his face told her he understood what had upset her.

"Me too huh?" He looked even more amused at her nod, "Pray tell, what are they saying about me?" His amusement was contagious, melting away her ire as she focused on what she was hearing.

"They're calling you 'diseased pirate trash who had to stoop to a furry bitch for affection'," she censored some of the more obscene things she heard, wondering how Taren would react, but he still maintained a slight smile.

"Pirate trash?" He chuckled at the idea before stroking her hand, "Don't mistake me Kitten, I don't like them talking about you. But thinking me a pirate is probably safer than the truth."

His casual words reminded Selari of the risk he was taking to be with her and Te'ig. Mandos viewed desertion as dishonorable and the punishments were severe. If the deserter wasn't killed they'd be treated like scum for the rest of their lives and so would their clan. Pushing aside her anger she tugged his hand as she slid from the booth.

"Let's get my stuff and head to the ship. I'm anxious to see how Te'ig treated her while he was getting her outfitted."

"Back to your room," he murmured, "I like that idea, maybe go for that second time."

The heat in his voice was turning up again and she was tempted to respond, but had a feeling he was trying to distract her from her irritation with the Imps.

"Put up the brake flaps Buckethead. You haven't talked me into it yet."

He shrugged but didn't seem daunted as he cozied up behind her. "Guess I'll keep trying."

Much to Taren's dismay they hadn't had time for fooling around, the cleaning droid arrived at her room moments after them, leaving her to hastily grab her duffle and head out while donning her coat. As they left they passed through the cantina one last time and she noticed their path took them past the Imps that'd been making lewd comments.

She couldn't help herself, she splayed her fingers and reached towards the most vocal of the trio, casually pushing the back of his head firmly. Gravity was on her side as the push sent him face first into the table, not hard enough to break his nose but enough to bring tears to his eyes and fatten his lip.

"Hear now," he sputtered as he rose, "What was that all about?"

"Oh I'm so sorry," she exclaimed giving him wide innocent eyes, "Guess I'm just a clumsy 'furry bitch'." The last words were spat at him coldly, revealing that she'd heard what they'd said as she stared him down. His friends rose too but she kept glaring, silently daring them to make a move until Taren tugged at her arm.

"C'mon Silvermoon," he muttered, "We should go."

His use of her alias surprised her into following him as they strode outside. Turning to him she was startled to see a hard glint of anger in his eyes as he led her to the line of speeders, but turned her glare on him anyway.

"Next time you feel like picking a fight come to me," he grumbled, "We can scrap like we did as kids and no one will get hurt."

"Dammit Taren, I could've taken them," she growled back, "They were just a couple of prissy Imps." He grasped her upper arms and she could see the controlled fire in his gaze alongside the concern.

"But also armed with blasters and the ability to call for back-up. You have to be careful, unarmed and outnumbered is no time to cause trouble. Barreling in when you're outmatched is never a good idea." His hands loosened and began stroking her arms as he sighed in exasperation, pulling her to him.

"I know you don't need my protection, but I won't stand idly by as you walk into a situation you might not be ready for." His voice rumbled above her head, "Even prissy Imps can be dangerous if you don't have a blaster handy."

Spine stiff from anger, she still leaned into him as he slid his hands down her back to soothe their fiery emotions. She remembered the scars he wore, wondering if he spoke from experience and what he'd been through in their years apart, the people he'd lost. Returning his embrace, she relaxed enough for his words to sink in and saw the sense in them.

"I hate when you're right," she mumbled thinking he might laugh, but instead she felt him hug her tighter.

"Just found you again Kitten. Not ready to lose you."

Chuckling quietly she pulled back to look up at his face. "You know saying stuff like that makes you sound perfect" She gave him a half-hearted smile and finally got a return chuckle out of him as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Far from it, just speaking the truth." He gave her a quick kiss then let her go.

Feeling tingly from his kiss Selari looked over the line of speeders and cursed as she realized hers was absent. "Blasted Te'ig," she huffed, "I bet he took my speeder along with that bit of fluff." Letting out an exasperated breath she shifted her duffle from one arm to the other and started looking for a holo-com. "I guess we can call for a transport. The spaceport's not far but I'd rather not walk through certain neighborhoods on the way there."

"I've got mine if you don't mind sharing."

He tugged her hand over to a matte black speeder. It was sleek and powerful but discrete and there was a large rucksack was strapped to the back. As Taren looked from it to her she could see him trying to figure out how to transport everything on it.

"I'd forgotten," he muttered but he took her duffle from her and proceeded to tie it to his. After the straps were arranged he sat down grinning proudly. "No worries," he said and she covered her giggles with her hand.

"But where do I sit?"

She motioned at the speeder weighed down with luggage and the pride on his face disappeared in a flush of embarrassment. Laughing lightly she watched as he turned as if he was searching for a new solution, charmed by the fact that his mood flitted from strong and protective to adorably boyish like a leaf in the breeze.

"I have an idea." His eyes darted back to her as she strolled over and plopped down in his lap, letting her legs dangle over his, "There, easy solution."

She leaned back over his other leg and he joined her in laughter as his arms came around her to steady her, pulling her tight to him. Still smiling down at her, his eyes were simmering as she reached up and stroked the tattoo covering his cheek.

"Haven't laughed this much in a long time, Kitten," he murmured while she nestled into his lap. Such a hard life he'd had, she thought rubbing his cheek in sympathy before she craned up and softly kissed him.

"Thought you needed one," she kept her tone light, hoping he'd see in her eyes that she understood what he was telling her.

His smile widened as he leaned closer, saying, "Thought you needed one too," before kissing her back.

I could get used to this, Selari thought, running her fingers under his coat while snuggling closer.

"Figures the beasts couldn't hold back those carnal urges."

Selari rolled her eyes as the dry Ziost accent cracked over them. Sitting upright she glanced over at the crass trio of Imps that exited the cantina, smirking as she saw one still sporting a swollen lip.

"Beat it Imps," she called out but the men moved closer. There were several soft clicks and Taren stiffened. Two of the men laid their hands on their blasters while the third crossed his arms looking smug.

"I think these two should submit to search and seizure," he said, "Assaulting an Imperial Officer is a grave offense. Dismount the vehicle and come quietly." Selari looked at the Imp in shock but felt Taren shift and stand up so she did the same.

"Wait, are you serious?" She was stunned at their audacity, "You realize you don't have any authority in this sector of Nar Shaddaa?"

The lead officer held his ground while the other two advanced with their blasters drawn. "Alien filth has no right to question Imperial protocol," he remarked with a cold grin, "You will comply, willingly or by force."

She glanced quickly at Taren, he'd gone from warm and teasing to icy seriousness in the scant moments since the Imps had approached them, and she immediately followed suit.

"Don't like the look of that smirk." He muttered quietly so that only her sharp hearing could catch his words, "Imps only smile when they're up to something or they're nervous."

"Then let's make 'em smile," she quipped, giving him an evil grin and tugging on her coat, "We're just outnumbered."

Understanding lit up his eyes and she knew he remembered their earlier conversation. "I got your back Kitten. Let those 'prissy Imps' have it."

"What are you two going on about?"

The lead officer looked impatient so Selari smoothed her hands over her coat and sauntered over to him. "We're not causing any trouble," she purred breathily, "Do you really think you need to bring us in?"

She kept her hands at her hips as she meandered closer, batting her eyelashes and letting him admire the view. Twin spots of pink appeared high on the officer's cheeks though the other two kept their blasters trained on Taren. As she continued her approach she saw his eyes widen and lips part while he drew in a quick breath. Figures, she thought scornfully, might see me as trash but still wants to bed me.

"We could let your companion go, if you'd come along willingly."

His voice oozed over her and she caught his eyes with hers, holding his gaze. She licked her lips as she smoothed her hands over her coat again, but this time she pulled free one of the thin poisoned blades she'd camouflaged into it and drove it into his arm. He had just enough time to gasp before the paralyzing agents seized his throat and he froze, still staring at her.

"Like I'd ever go along with you willingly."

She grabbed his arm as he started to slump and swung him around into one of the other Imps. A swift kick to his back added momentum to his descent, knocking the second Imp off his feet and they crashed to the ground. The action happened so quickly the third only had enough time to look at her as she threw another blade and it caught him in the shoulder. She dove to the ground when his fingers convulsed and sent a wild blaster shot flying, but the hum of the blaster was followed by a thud as he fell.

Lying still for a moment, she listened for more motion from the Imps but only heard light applause. Grinning from ear to ear, she stood and saw Taren leaning against his speeder, clapping.

"Well done!" he exclaimed, "I wondered what you had in mind."

Brushing herself off, she couldn't resist a small bow before traipsing over to the only Imp that could move. Or at least he might be able to if he wasn't half smothered by the body of his cohort.

"What did you do to them?" groaned the fallen Imp as Selari pulled out another thin dagger and crouched down to dangle it over his eyes.

"Zolall venom, just enough to paralyze." She smiled as he stared transfixed at the blade, "And some bundar root so they won't remember what happened." Her smile faded into a cold scowl. "But you'll remember. Will that be a problem?"

"No ma'am," he stammered and she straightened.

"See that it's not. And next time you might want to remind your fellow Imps to treat 'beasts' with some respect." Unable to resist another kick to the rump of the Imp with the coarse mouth, she basked in the admiring glow in Taren's eyes as she settled back into his lap.

"You handled that well Kitten."

"Thank you." She gave him a light squeeze as she leaned on him, "Now let's get to the spaceport, I have a ship to show you."


	5. Chapter 5

The streets were a blur while they sped to the spaceport, and Selari's thoughts flew just as rapidly. She hadn't expected Taren's return to stir up so many emotions and as thrilled as she was, part of her was uneasy. But she couldn't grasp the source of her anxiety, it slipped like sand through her fingers when she tried focusing on it. Old feelings were tangling with new ones making her feel twisted in knots.

Blast it Tzu, she thought wryly, bemoaning the Goddess of Life and Rebirth who presided over matters of the heart. It was probably her whim that'd led Selari to coax Taren of all people to her room, bringing him back into her life with a bang. Now she was trying to separate her current emotions from what was based on the past.

Taren had always represented what she'd wanted in someone; laughter, fun and playful attraction. But everyone she'd found since him seemed... lacking. When she'd realized she was hanging her hopes on an impossible ideal she'd let it go, but now that ideal was back in the flesh, very well developed flesh she thought with a grin. Would she hold him to an unattainable standard?

And what about him, she wondered, what was he expecting from her? He was obviously been enjoying their new level of physicality, did he just want to be lovers, or more? Had he thought she would wait for him as he had for her? Was he disappointed she hadn't?

Stop it, just stop it, she scolded herself, you always overthink these things. It was probably unresolved affection for him left over from when they were younger. Yeah right, part of snickered. That's the reason you're practically wrapped around him and acting like you're in some cheesy holo-novel about to ride off into the sunset.

They'd always been comfortable with each other while growing up, laughing together and practically joined at the hip. Why wouldn't she enjoy being with him now? That didn't mean she was, they were... Her thoughts trailed off as she stopped them from heading down a path she wasn't ready to explore, and she shook her head.

Te'ig would strangle her if she complicated things by coupling up with Taren. Her brother was looking forward to this endeavor as much as she was, ready to make a name for himself and they'd agreed to keep any liaisons casual until they'd established themselves. Anything involving Taren felt like it'd be serious, so she shouldn't even be considering it. But even now she was snuggling into him again, and a giddy little shiver went through her when she felt his heartbeat quicken. Oh, that did **not** help, she grumbled internally, but did it again to see if she could repeat the results, smiling when it worked.

"Which one?"

She was so caught up in her thoughts that his voice almost made her jump. Sitting up she looked around, grasping for her composure. "Which one what?" she managed to eke out as he smiled at her.

"Which one's yours? I'm eager to see this ship you'd won."

"Slip five," she said as she cleared her throat, "At least that's where I told Te'ig to leave her." My ship, she thought, excitement building in her as they sailed through the port and reached the slip. "There she is," Selari breathed, still unable to believe she'd lucked into such a wonderful find.

When she'd first won the ship she figured she'd be getting some hunk of junk that was barely fit to fly. But smuggling had been very lucrative to Vockay - even if pazaak wasn't - and she still felt a trill of awe when she approached her ship. The XS Light Freighter was nondescript on the outside allowing it to blend in at any spaceport. Vockay wasn't a slouch as a smuggler however, or as he liked to call himself 'an illicit transport specialist'. He'd outfitted the ship with enhanced armor and engines, along with setting up some pretty plush quarters for himself and his crew.

As soon as Taren stopped his speeder Selari bounded from his lap and bounced to the ship. "Ztrav Briniskgi," _Hello Darling_ , she greeted the ship and patted its side affectionately. The spacers and traders she'd traveled with used to say a ship should be talked to, and now having her own she believed it. Glancing back at Taren she chuckled at his tickled look.

"So what do you think of Renegade?" she asked proudly, and loved the amused surprise that popped up on his face.

"She's a beauty," he agreed, then gave her a sly smile, "Renegade, huh? The name she came with?"

Still beaming Selari stroked the ship again. "Nope, my idea," she admitted before trotting back to him and grabbing his hand, "New life, new name. Let's go check out the interior."

He was laughing again as he unfastened their bags from the speeder, apparently enjoying her enthusiasm as she half-dragged him up the ramp and into the ship.

"A pleasure to see you again Mistress!"

Selari chuckled at the exuberant digitized voice of her ship's droid that greeted them. "You too Seefour." She shrugged at Taren's raised eyebrow, "C4-9, he came with the ship. Decided I liked his manners and kept him."

"And might I say how much I appreciate it Mistress, most gracious of you," the droid exclaimed, "Maker knows what can happen to a droid when possession of a ship is transferred."

Selari chuckled harder at the polite portrayal of how she'd acquired her new wings. Vockay had been less flattering. He'd called her a 'thieving, cheating piece of trash' and all sorts of colorful names until she'd had the casino security escort him back to Renegade to clear out his belongings. Not that she'd confess it to Te'ig, but the ship hadn't been all she'd won at the pazaak tables. She'd raised enough to support them until clients started paying and maintain a small nest-egg as well.

"Mistress, might I have a word?"

She didn't know how Seefour's metal visage managed to look nervous, but he seemed genuinely worried so she nodded. "The gentleman who was using your ship, the tall Cathar, he is your brother?" She nodded again and the droid seemed more anxious. "Well, if he is to be residing here we may have to budget for more cleaning supplies. He has better manners than Vockay, but he leaves the galley in a frightful state."

Seefour's civilized description of her brother's slovenly habits made her burst into laughter. She knew Te'ig well enough to understand where the droid was coming from. "Dully noted Seefour," she said through her mirth, then grinned from ear to ear when she heard a familiar snarfling growl. "Fluffy!" she exclaimed as her beloved pet bounded to her and she crouched to hug him.

"Bu'nas'a Kitten!" Taren jumped back and his hand went for his blaster, "That's a frakkin akk dog."

"So?" She kept scratching the vibrant red and green reptomammal's scales as he head-butted her. His large lidless black eyes gazed at her adoringly, sniffing her for treats while she scratched under his chin. Looking up at Taren she laughed even more at the stunned disbelief on his face.

"A trader from Malachor was dropping off pups for the pride to train. This little guy wasn't growing, probably a genetic defect, so I kept him. Isn't that right Fluffy?" She cupped her pet's head in her hands and cooed at him, "Now you're all mine, huh?"

A large black tongue darted out, slurping her face and hands while she giggled. She looked back up at Taren and Fluffy's eyes followed her gaze. She felt his throat vibrate in a low growl and tapped her fingers lightly to his snout to get his attention. "Fluffy, nei," she warned, "En nya." _Fluffy, no. He's good._ Then she motioned for Taren to crouch with her. "Look him in the eyes. It's how they acknowledge respect."

Taren knelt beside her as Fluffy looked up at him. There was a tense moment as the two met eyes, then the brilliant colored creature snarfled and licked his hand. "There. He approves."

Taren still looked dubiously at Fluffy. "As long as he doesn't try to take a bite out of me we'll get along fine."

"No worries there." She fished in her pocket, and retrieved a piece of nerf jerky, "He usually stays in my room." Crouching down again she held the jerky over Fluffy's head, encouraging him to sit.

"Lucky fella," Taren muttered.

Something in his voice made her glance up, and her loss of focus allowed Fuffy to steal the jerky from her grasp with a happy snarf. There's that look again, she thought, the simmering heat in his eyes and wistful half-smile. It was the look that mingled her girlish crush with her adult desires, and made her regret her agreement with Te'ig.

"I have more." She pretended to misunderstand him as she stood and pulled out more jerky before waving it in front of his face, "I mean it's not that stinky gihaal you Mando are so fond of but…"

She stepped closer and wasn't surprised when he reached for her hand and pulled her to him gently. His mouth touched hers with the too-familiar, sweet longing and she murmured into the kiss, sliding her arms around his neck. No rushing, they shared a slow easy embrace that tugged at her chest and midsection before they pulled back with a mutual sigh.

"Keep expecting to wake up," he murmured, his hands draping around her hips, "Every time I dreamed this I'd wake up when we kissed."

"You're doing that thing again, saying something perfect," she teased, trying to ignore her heart flip-floping at his words. "I can't be with someone perfect."

"I told you I snore." He chuckled as he placed a light kiss on her nose. "Stay with me long enough I'm sure you'll find other flaws."

And there it was, he wanted to be a couple. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she realized she wanted it too. But her deal with Te'ig ran through her head again and she sighed heavily. The look on Taren's face told her he'd noticed her change in mood but he just dropped his hands to hers, tugging lightly. "Why don't you show me where to stow my ruck?" He urged her on without further questions and she smiled gratefully.

She led him to the crew quarters set up with plush bunks but he didn't linger. He just set down his rucksack and his coat, and then tugged her hand again to encourage her to show him around. Moving through the ship, her enthusiasm started overcoming the weight in her stomach as she showed him the spacious cargo bay and the bridge, the small lounge set up for a crew to enjoy leisure time and the roomy refresher with a shower that used water instead of sonics.

He lavished appreciation on her pride and joy, the storage room she'd converted into a grow space for the herbs and plants she used in salves and poisons. The delicate plants were supported in tubes that allowed them to grow without soil. There were lamps for heat and light, and a mister set up to maintain the proper humidity. She didn't trust an automated system, relying instead on thermometers and humidity gauges when she made the daily adjustments.

Stepping into the room instantly calmed her as she walked over and examined the foliage of her nysillin, an herb renowned for its healing properties. She ran her fingers over a hearty bundar stalk, but when she'd approached her prized lyris she leaned in to inhale its fragrance.

"Ready to talk?" Taren's low and coaxing voice draped over her, and she smiled at the fact that he'd bided his time.

"You still know me better than anyone," she echoed what he'd told her not hours before, and heard him come up behind her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Well the last time I saw you with that look was when I asked if you knew anything about the fire gnats in my boots. You looked like you wanted to tell me something but was holding back."

"I didn't want to tell you that I knew it was Te'ig who'd played the prank," she admitted. "I can't believe you remember that."

Rocking slowly his quiet laughter vibrated against her back. "I remember you didn't want to betray your brother. But you told me, and helped me organize some revenge."

She grinned at the memory of conspiring with Taren to get back at her brother, filling his bed with itch mites. "He scratched for days. Served him right, fire gnats can leave some nasty blisters." Her fingers stroked down the arms around her, and she felt his chest hitch as his cheek rubbed in her hair.

"You and Te'ig are both so important to me. My clan believed you hardened something by beating it, whether it was beskar or people. You two accepted me, and befriended me, despite our peoples' history." It was the first time he'd been open about his rough childhood, so she silently nodded as she leaned into him. "For years all I could think of was finding the both of you. But Kitten, if you can believe it when I saw Te'ig I was petrified."

The admission made her pause for an instant before she started rocking with him again "Why?"

"Because I knew it meant I'd find out what'd happened to you." His voice was still low and husky, "I'd clung to the hope that you might be available but kept telling myself it was an empty one. It was more probable you'd found someone and were involved with them, you might've even been mated with kits of your own."

His declaration sounded so much like her own fears she had to swallow hard to get rid of the lump in her throat. "What would have happened if I was?"

"As long as you were happy, I'd be happy for you. And your kits would have had a doting Uncle Taren."

As children they'd rolled and tumbled together a lot, his admission had her feeling that same dizzy sensation now. Spinning in his arms she buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him for support. "I told you I can't be with someone perfect," she muttered against his shirt. "Someone who'd wait years for me and keep saying all the right things."

"Could you be with me?"

The question was raw and vulnerable, a scrape he'd exposed to her in the hopes she would heal it; she couldn't let him down. "Sure I could Buckethead." Her giggle resembled a sob as she hugged him tighter, "I want to give us the shot we never got."

Taren's hug squeezed the air from her and she heard him murmur, "That's all I'm asking for."

She could feel the happiness radiating from him, but when he leaned down for a kiss she put her fingers over his lips. "We have a problem though."

"Te'ig." She giggled again when they said her brother's name simultaneously.

"We promised to avoid serious relationships, at least while we were getting started. Didn't bank on you and me getting our chance together. " She rested her head on his shoulder. "Not even out of the spaceport and I'm already breaking my word. Te'ig's going to kill me."

"Kill you? He'll gut me and string me up, leave my body for the carrion. I'm the one cavorting with his sister." She felt little kisses pressed into her hair amidst his laughter. "His breathtaking, exciting, delightful sister."

"You were right about not being perfect." She looked up at him wrinkling her nose, "Your taste in women is sorely lacking." Her arms around his shoulders she lightly scratched the back of his neck as she considered the situation.

"I've always thought of Te'ig as my best friend, practically a brother. I wouldn't want to come between either of you."

Once again she was torn by her feelings for the two guys that'd meant the most to her. Her emotions for Taren, and her love and loyalty to her brother were warring inside of her. But what do you want? She asked herself, and chuckled as she realized the answer to that question was simple.

"I want us to be together." The admission rushed from her, "For now what Te'ig doesn't know won't hurt him. We'll keep it under wraps for until we figure things out. Then we'll talk to him, and see about changing his mind about any misgivings he'd have about us as a couple."

Taren started looking doubtful again. "You're still breaking your promise. I'd hate to cause…."

She craned up, stopping his words with a radiant kiss. He automatically grasped her tighter, a quiet groan escaping him as she ransacked his mouth. Stealing his breath, she pulled back and met his glimmering eyes. "That's what you're trying to talk me out of," she purred at his lips as she felt him smile.

"I'll shut up then." He chuckled but there was still doubt in his eyes as he sighed. "I don't like keeping secrets from Te'ig, but…"

His hands curved around her waist as he leaned in for another kiss and all thoughts of promises flew from her head as his mouth moved along her jaw to her throat. Te'ig's gone for the night, she thought, why not make the best of it?

"There's a room you haven't seen yet," she whispered as he nibbled her ear, "Mine."

He pulled back instantly his eyes glowing. "You sure?" His voice shook even as his fingers dug tighter into her hips, evidence of his hope that she meant what she said.

"Uh huh, we have the ship to ourselves, might as well enjoy it. Besides, sounds like we have some time to make up for."

"I like how you think Kitten," he laughed as her hand wrapped around his and she pulled him down the corridor to her quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

This is crazy, she berated herself, madness, lunacy, and they were idiots for doing this. But it felt so right as they shared light laughter and rushed to her room. The more time they spent together the more she started feeling like the years they'd spent apart had been to prepare them for when they'd meet again. The wiry frame she'd leaned on as a girl was now well-muscled and firm, and her slim curves molded to it perfectly. She still saw the intelligence she'd been drawn to shining in his eyes, but now it was tempered with a patience that came with maturity. And she knew others might be put off by his scars, but to her they proved his strength and will to survive.

Opening the door to her quarters, Taren let out a low whistle of approval as he admired her sanctuary. She'd scrubbed away any trace of Vockay, shuddering when she thought about the company the licentious smuggler might have entertained there. Now it was peacefully decorated with pale blue and turquoise draperies that flowed like water over the metal walls. A pallet was set up in one corner for Fluffy, but more often than not her pet would crawl up onto the foot of her spacious bed while she slept. Sorry Fluffy, she thought, someone else is sharing my bed tonight.

As if he could read her mind Taren's examination halted and he turned to her. Drawn by each other's gravity they embraced, but where the last time they'd been together had been driven by fevered hunger, this time they enjoyed thorough exploration. They both took care as they slowly undressed each other. She caressed his textured skin while his fingers and lips traveled the soft plush of her body. Drawing her hand over the hard planes of his chest and the ridges of his abdomen she extended her claws for a moment to lightly scratch before stroking with her fingertips.

His mouth captured hers as his hands grasped at her more firmly. When one hand cupped her breast she couldn't stop the moan she breathed into his mouth, and she wrapped a leg around the back of his thigh to pull him closer. They stumbled when they hit the edge of her bed and tumbled down where she spun to stay on top of him. Their enthusiastic kiss continued as they skootched up to her pillows where he stroked his hands down her back before clutching her hips. He gasped when she broke from the kiss trailing light nibbles to his ear, and then drew his earlobe into her mouth where she gave it a small bite.

"I'm really the only one you've been with?" she breathed in his ear as he strained under her, and his hands clenched tighter as he nodded.

"Uh huh," he managed to get out, "But I've had lots of time to fantasize." His breathless response had her grinning and she sat up to smile down at him, but he started looking oddly concerned. "You don't mind do you?" he asked, and she leaned in as she shook her head.

"Not at all," she whispered, "I'm glad I get to be the one to show you how much fun it can be." She beamed promises at him as she took his hands in hers and lifted them to rest on the pillow where his head laid. "Stay," she giggled.

Bending down she kissed him softly, but made a scolding noise when his hands shifted to her hair and she shook her head again. He dropped them back onto the pillow obediently, and she moved her kiss to his neck, then collarbone. Pressing her mouth up to his scarred shoulder she licked the corrugated skin, but kept her eyes on his face. His eyes were squeezed shut as she stroked her hand firmly down his body, and she felt a surge of heat at the knowledge of how much she affected him. Moving over him, she touched her tongue to his chest and traced his muscles with care.

She slowly drifted down his body, lightly kissing as she studied him. His torso seemed carved from stone, even while covered with the ravages of combat. Still watching his face, she moved between his legs and lowered her mouth to lick his member. His arousal jerked in reaction and Taren groaned again. His visceral response caused a sultry smile to form on her lips, and she grazed her fingers over the tip of his manhood before licking again. He shifted as his member hardened further, throbbing at her touch.

She tasted the salt of his skin and continued lapping. He was straining under her again, and she ran her hands over his hips, gently pinning him. She ran her tongue up the length of his shaft before swirling it around his head again, and his groan was music to her ears as she repeated the move, letting his urgent vocalizations encourage her. "Selari? Wha...?" he gasped as she took him into her mouth and sucked gently.

There was a tug in her hair as he twined his fingers through it, and she ducked again to take him further into her mouth. His groan sounded ripped from him and she couldn't help but to smile at his raw reactions. She felt another tug and lifted her eyes to look at him. His chest was rising and falling rapidly while he kept locks of her hair twisted in his hands, and more heat rose in her at seeing him in such a state of enjoyment.

She sunk her mouth back down on him and felt him lifting his hips. Following his rhythm she sped her pace. His gasps increased in frequency as she moved up and down, and she felt his body arching under her. He seemed on a precipice of an epic collapse, and she drew back to give him another lingering lick before taking him into her mouth and sucking hard. Panting under her he made barely articulate noises of pleasure as his hand clenched in her hair. "Selari!" Her name exploded from him as he surged into her mouth.

His member pulsed between her lips, and she stilled until he relaxed and softened, listening to him moan as she licked him clean. When he seemed calm she started to move up his body, lightly kissing the whole way until she felt him reach down to pull her to him. She nestled against his chest enjoying the sound of his breath slowing and pressed more kisses to his skin. When his heartbeat settled she rose to look at him, stroking a stray silver lock from his sweat dampened face. His eyes glittered with stunned satisfaction, but there was a hint of regret there as well.

"Amazing," he sighed.

"But?" she prompted.

His smile was tired as he chuckled. "But I want you to enjoy it too," he said and she giggled as she leaned over, nuzzling his chest.

"Since you're new to this I'll fill you in," she chuckled as she sat up and met his eyes. "Watching you like that was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen."

Wonder washed over his face as his boyish smile returned, and he looked almost shy but happy. With a deep sigh he raised a hand and stroked back her hair, gazing up with an aching tenderness. He moved so that he was closer, sidling his body next to hers. "Could I do the same for you?" he asked, as his eyes started to simmer again.

When she nodded heat flared in his gaze mirroring what she felt in her midsection. He managed to roll her over so that she lay back, and then shifted above her body. She giggled as he took her hands with a wicked grin, and placed them next to her head as she'd done his. Her giggles subsided though when he slanted his mouth over hers, their teeth grazing as their mouths opened and he slid his tongue across hers.

His fingers smoothed across her body as if comparing the rigid bones to the soft flesh and fur covering them. Keeping his lips to hers, he stroked her arms, her shoulders and her ribcage, making her feel on fire. It'd been a long time since someone was so curious about her, and his touch was making her feel soft and liquid. He started kissing downward, lightly nibbling a path down her body that had her twisting in anticipation.

Part of her wanted him to hurry while the rest of her relished the languid pace he was taking. It seemed forever before he worked his lips down to her breast, and her body felt aflame as he laved his tongue over one nipple while running his palm teasingly over the other. Her breath burst from her in frenzied pants as he continued driving her mad with desire.

Taren acted like he wasn't satisfied with just stroking her velvety body, he wanted to luxuriate in it. He was rubbing his cheek against her, nuzzling her with his nose and lips while she writhed beneath him. After lavishing first one breast then the other with attention he eased his way down further. A gentle jerk caught her off guard, and she felt her body being pulled to the edge of the bed just before he slid off and knelt between her dangling legs.

He leaned forward to lick her center gently. Tasting me, she thought with a smile, he's tasting me. He leaned forward again and explored her with his tongue, delicately at first then with more persistence. Her body arched under his attention, and she felt his hands grasping her legs to hold her close. He seemed to be cataloging every reaction, what made her gasp and sigh, writhe and wiggle. When his tongue found her tender bump of nerve endings she let out a deep moan.

"There," she panted in encouragement, feeling him smile as he licked the area again.

The explosion that hit her was intense and abrupt causing her to cry out. Her hands clawed at her bed as he licked her softly, letting her ride the first wave of pleasure before moving in again. He lapped more intently having discovered where to focus, and brought her to another peak quickly before dipping his tongue into her core.

"Taaa-ren!" she screamed as his fingers dug into her thighs, and clasped her to him while gentling his mouth. Her body was quaking, and it took some time before she noticed when he'd stopped. Looking down she saw him grinning as he kissed her legs and laid his cheek on one.

"I see what you meant about watching," his voice was husky while his eyes glowed at her, "You look incredible."

"'Cause of you," she teased and she felt his chest rumble as he laughed with her. He rubbed his cheek on her again, kissing lightly before moving upward.

"Selari?" He sounded even huskier but unsure, "I'd like to do more. I mean… I'm fine if you don't want to…"

Still foggy from bliss she wasn't sure what he was talking about until she felt his arousal against her leg, already solid again. She was pleasantly surprised, and in one quick move she sat up, smiling as she cupped his cheeks and dragged him up onto the bed to join her.

No awkward fumbling, their bodies fit to each other's as if practiced from a lifetime of loving, mouth to mouth and his body to hers. She tasted herself on his tongue, adding to her excitement as they swayed together. His arms were pillars of muscle braced next to her as he moved in swift, sure strokes, and she wrapped her legs around him. Every thrust caused an eruption of pleasure until she was in a daze, and she clung to him while pleasure robbed her of her senses. Wave after wave of delight coursed through her body, and she wasn't certain how much longer she could go on. Suddenly her head fell back and she cried out his name again as her world exploded in bliss.

His face fell to her neck and she felt his body jerk while she clenched around him, and his shout of triumph was muffled against her throat. "Selari!" she heard him cry out again as he lunged deep inside her, hovering above her for several long moments. Finally his muscles gave, and he fell to her side shuddering. He wrapped his arms around her and gathered her against his chest as she lay panting next to him. Still trying to catch her breath she stroked his cheek, giving him a warm kiss.

"Ner Kitten," he whispered breathlessly at her lips, "Ner runi vod." The words sounded so sweet she loved hearing them, not caring that she didn't know what most of them meant.

She couldn't remember feeling so overwhelmed, her body sparked and hummed even though she felt utterly boneless. Seemed like she wasn't the only one, she smirked. Judging by Taren's reactions she was surprised the man had the strength to hold her, he seemed annihilated. He was lying on his side half-curled around her as she lay on her back, his breath in her ear. His legs were tangled with hers, and she held tight to the arms that held her.

"As good as your fantasies?" she murmured, and he started shaking with weak laughter.

"Much… better," he rasped then cleared his throat, "Don't remember them being so exhausting." He squeezed her before continuing, "No, it was... It was like I'd been dropped in a star. Everything was bright and scorching. Then I was burned to ash, but there was no pain just the most delicious warmth."

None of her lovers had ever described being with her so lyrically. She was stunned speechless only able to grasp at his arms tighter. Her eyes suddenly felt hot and wet, and she had to blink rapidly to clear them. "What about you?" He nuzzled her ear as he asked, "How did you feel?"

Sighing deeply she thought about the experience and nestled into him further. "Like being in a song," she breathed, "Each note carried me upwards until I reached the crescendo. I hung suspended on the highest note before I crashed into bliss."

"Sounds beautiful, Kitten," his voice was drowsy as he buried his face into her shoulder, "Like you."

Still her sweet Taren, she chuckled as she started drifting off herself. But reality nipped painfully at the edge of her bliss, keeping her from dozing off altogether. "You'll need a shower," she reminded him quietly.

"Uh huh," he mumbled, but he didn't seem in a hurry to move.

"And to sleep in your bunk."

"Uh huh," he mumbled again weakly.

"And to buy me a bantha," she couldn't resist adding.

"Bantha, got it."

She giggled wildly and poked his arm. "Wake up Buckethead," she laughed, "You just said you'd buy me a bantha."

"I'd give you anything you want," he sighed. She tried sitting up but his arms tightened around her. He pulled her snug beside him, letting her know he was more awake than she'd thought. Shifting slightly, she turned so that her back was pressed against his chest, and wiggled further into him.

"Holding you to that," she murmured, and started drifting blissfully again as he nibbled her shoulder.

"Anything Kitten," she heard, as well as something she couldn't make out that sounded like 'cart' and 'rah-soom'. Ask him about it later, was her last thought before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Taren was under her, gasping as she leaned down and traced his muscles with nibbling kisses. They were moving together slowly, each thrust purposeful and lingering. As enveloped as she was in her own pleasure, she was enthralled by his face as he was consumed by his own. Finally his body tensed, arching beneath her and..._

"Wake up Ona!"

The gruff words were followed by a smack to her rump that had her jumping awake, awake but not alert. She was dismayed when she realized she was wrapped around her large pillow, not Taren's solid body. "Go away Ina," she slurred as she snuggled deeper into her pillow, trying to recapture the dream she'd been yanked from. But her brother just reached over and shook her harder.

"C'mon sleepyhead, get up," he chuckled, "We have to rally, there's a job waiting."

The mention of a job roused her but only enough to make her sit up. She scowled at the cheerful face of her big brother, noting that he looked well-rested and satiated. Reaching down, he grabbed her hand and heaved until she was standing, laughing as her shoulders and head slumped down theatrically. "Get moving you," he teased, "I have a surprise." Head held high he strode from her room grinning, and she stuck her tongue out at his retreating form.

"Better be caf made," she grumbled sleepily as she shuffled from her room with Fluffy trailing after her.

The stumble to the galley was a blur, but when the heavy fragrance of caf reached her nose her spirit lightened. When did Te'ig learn to brew caf, she wondered as she poured a cup and tasted it. Better than the usual sludge her brother was known for, the rich scent and flavor cleared her head making her feel more alert. She was almost through her first cup when she heard footsteps and stiffened, praying that her brother didn't have the gall to bring last night's company onto her ship.

"Mornin' Kitten," the voice she'd heard in her dreams vibrated huskily into the room, causing her to turn.

Taren stood in the doorway looking fresh and relaxed in a light shirt and fitted pants. His eyes traced over her for a moment before he glanced down the hallway past the galley. Quickly he stepped towards her and she met him halfway to share a heated kiss. It was quick but blinding, and when they peeled apart reluctantly she felt like he took a piece of her with him.

He looked her over again and when his eyes flared she knew he was remembering the stolen hours they'd had before Te'ig came back. She remembered them too and warmth unrelated to the caf spread through her. But it wasn't just their passion that she'd enjoyed, it was also the time cuddled next to each other talking and touching. She'd felt a deep sense of loss when he'd left to shower despite their last kiss and his sweet whispers in Mando'a.

She'd hurried to sleep, hastened by the idea that she would see him in the morning. And now, even wary of an intrusion by her brother, she wasn't disappointed. She loved how he was looking at her with those glimmering dark jewel eyes, and the knowing half-smile he wore, and… a rush of warmth flooded her chest, and startled by it she swallowed it back. Not yet mr'ho'ri, she scolded herself, you shouldn't start thinking in 'l-word' terms. It was too soon to start tumbling into that. Besides, he hadn't broached the subject, why should she?

Deciding to keep things playful she squeezed the hands she held and gave him a teasing smile. "Morning Buckethead. Sleep good?"

"Not as well as I would've if you'd been there," he murmured, and gave her a self-depreciating smile as he looked her over. "Now that's just mean. Te'ig's aboard and here you look like something from one of my fantasies."

Looking down, she glanced at the tank top and shorts she'd gone to bed in. She'd never thought much about her sleepwear or noticed how the pale blue semi-sheer fabric clung to her body, but Taren looked fascinated. "This is nothing" she winked impishly, "We really need to work on those fantasies of yours."

"Gladly," he quipped, giving her a quick smooch before retrieving a cup of caf for himself. They'd sat down together and she was tempted to steal another kiss but boot-steps in the hallway quashed that idea.

"Good morning!"

The unfamiliar perky male voice had Selari nearly spitting out her caf. She looked at the doorway to the galley, her eyes widening at the Zabrak standing there. Te'ig stepped up behind him grinning, and Selari sunk her face into hands.

"Gods help me," she moaned, "Te'ig, who did you bring aboard my ship?"

"This is Braxx, Ona," he rumbled soothingly, "I 'inherited' him from Bloodfang. He was her ship's slicer and wanted to come along with us."

She peeked through her fingers watching the men sit down. Braxx was looking at her with a pleasant smile as he extended a cybernetic hand. The dark brown tribal etchings on his face were the same shade as his short hair and stood out against his light brown complexion. A gold chain was hooked on two of the horns that crowned his head, arcing across his forehead. His smile seemed friendly but appraising, crinkling the corner of one green eye while the other flashed amber with implants.

"Bloodfang wanted to take a break but I'm not the type to sit idle," Braxx explained, "So Darkslider said I could come with you guys."

Selari glanced at her brother. "Who's Darkslider?" she asked and Braxx exchanged a look with Te'ig.

"Te'ig is, isn't he."

This time she did spit out her caf, grasping for napkins as she choked on her laughter. Bounty hunting wasn't for the meek, if you took down the wrong target you could become one yourself. Some competing hunters were ruthless enough to retaliate against a rival's family to scare them off their turf. She and Te'ig had discussed staying anonymous for the sake of their pride, and several aliases had been bandied about. But she'd never known which one Te'ig had settled on. She hadn't realized he'd pick something so dramatic.

Her shoulders shook with glee as he stiffened and glared at her. "What's wrong with Darkslider?" he growled tightly, and she took a breath to stifle her laughter.

"Nothing," she said through pursed lips, but she could only stay calm for a moment before adding "If you're a holo-novel villain!" Collapsing in a fit of giggles she looked at Taren as he ducked his head before getting up to busy himself with more caf. Braxx's smile had frozen uncertainly while Te'ig glowered at her, so she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bloodfang approved of it," he grumbled, "Said a menacing name would be an advantage." His glare softened into a teasing look. "Besides, it's better than Silvermoon." He wiggled his fingers in the air as he pretended to look frightened, "Ooh, watch out for Silvermoon."

"Nothing wrong with Silvermoon," she said huffily, "It's a tribute to Selari. I'd hate for her to be insulted that I don't use her name."

Te'ig's heavy eye roll told her what he'd thought of her logic. "Should've known you'd pick up that religious nonsense from Iya'ri Trehna."

"Think what you want," she admonished, "This venture will need all the blessings it can get. Might be wise to pay respect to our deities."

"I'd rather trust in my blasters," he grumbled.

Ready to chide her brother for his lack of faith she was distracted when her cup brushed her hand. Taren had refilled it without her noticing, and she had to resist the urge to kiss him gratefully as he sat next to her. Giving him a subtle nod of thanks she gripped the cup tightly as she took a sip and turned her attention back to Braxx.

"My fuzzhead brother never mentioned a slicer, so sorry if I seem less than hospitable," she sighed, "But I guess it makes sense to have a well-rounded crew. What are your qualifications?"

The question seemed to catch Braxx and Te'ig off guard. "Now Ona, I already told him he could come," Te'ig said and she glared at him.

"Then you can tell him to leave, Ina," she snapped, "MY ship, remember."

"MY credentials, remember," he retorted, "I can always score a ship but you can't just run off to do bounties without the clout to back it up. Bloodfang made sure I had the start of a solid reputation, this way we won't be chasing every two-bit hustler with a few creds on his head just to scrape by." He tilted his shaggy head at the Zabrak next to him, "And Braxx helped with that."

Selari curled her lip in scorn, but her brother had a point. She also remembered Bloodfang was exceptionally picky about her crew, if she'd vouched for Braxx Selari could put up with him, for now.

"Fine," she drew the word out on a long sigh, "Slicer and public relations specialist. Anything else?"

Braxx tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'm good with tech. My blaster aim's not the best but I can repair them in no time flat, along with other weapons. Know my way around a galley, Bloodfang used to say I made the best nerf stew she'd ever tasted. I also made the caf this morning."

Explains why it was tastier than what her brother usually made, she thought as she took a considering sip. Peering over the lip of her cup she watched him as he gestured. The metallic digits of his right hand flashed in the light and Selari pointed at the extremity.

"Accident or personal preference?"

Te'ig groaned loudly but Braxx just shook his head. "You warned me she was direct," he chuckled and elbowed the large Cathar.

"Tactless would be more accurate," her brother muttered. She sneered at him playfully and he returned the look.

"I guess you could say accident," Braxx said as he lifted the limb and fanned the metal fingers, "As in I was 'accidentally' thrown against a vibrosword by Drooga the Hutt's henchman when she caught me slicing into her accounts." The dexterity in the artificial hand was amazing, but not enough to distract Selari from what he was saying.

"So you got caught stealing?" She raised a dry eyebrow at Te'ig who'd covered his face with his hand, "Nya'mayu Ina?" _Really Brother?_ When there was no response from him, she looked expectantly at Braxx.

"I prefer to think of it as lightening someone's financial burden," he said, "But those days ended after my 'accident'. Then Bloodfang found me in an alley on Hutta. I was half blind with a short-circuiting rusty mess of mechanics for a hand. She set me up with the quality parts I'm currently sporting."

That sounded like the old she-devil, Selari chuckled to herself. Bloodfang may have been a ferocious hunter, but she was a sucker for lost-causes. The loyalty she inspired in her rag-tag crew was as fierce as her reputation.

"I guess if that hell-cat can put up with you we can too," she said, "Especially if you keep brewing caf like this."

"Nice to see my talents are appreciated," he quipped before lowering his voice, "Especially by a cutie like you." He gave her a blatant wink and her eyes widened in surprise. Normally she would retort or flirt back, but when she heard Taren shift as he stiffened next to her she wasn't sure how to react.

"Hands off, Braxx," Te'ig grumbled good-naturedly, "Not a good idea."

"When have I been known for good ideas?" the Zabrak replied, giving her a wicked smile. "She looks old enough to make her own mistakes." Glancing from her brother to their new crewmate she seized the opportunity to test the waters.

"He's right Ina," she returned Braxx's wink. "I've been making my own mistakes for years. Why not now?"

"No mixing business with pleasure," Te'ig's response was firmer. "Even if you weren't my sister, we're teammates, and teammates and romance don't mix. We want clear heads in the field, not minds clouded by emotion."

Something in her brother's tone sparked a memory, and it dawned on her why he might be being so obstinate. "This isn't about Gisayn, is it?" she prodded. He looked shocked for an instant before his features closed off, and she knew she'd hit a nerve.

"Who's Gisayn?" Braxx sounded intrigued and Se'lari forged ahead despite Te'ig's brooding look.

"He was on Bloodfang's crew when Te'ig joined up," she informed the Zabrak, "Buff Twi'lek, shot his mouth off almost as much as his blaster. He and Te'ig were a couple for a while."

"Ahh yeah, he was fun. Helluva shot, helluva..." Te'ig stopped short and cleared his throat. He shook his head before looking sternly at Selari, "He's also why I know not to get involved with your teammates."

"He wasn't with you and Bloodfang when I joined up." Braxx seemed to be enjoying the gossip, it looked like even Taren was listening intently. "What happened to him?"

"Broke up with him, found out he was cheating on me," Te'ig grumbled as he shot a pointed look at his sister. The other men followed his gaze as she ducked her head, chuckling quietly. "Not funny Ona," he muttered, "Bad enough he was two-timing me, but with my own sister."

"Hey, he came on to me," she said defensively, "If I'd have known you two were an item, I wouldn't have hooked up with him. And I broke it off once I'd found out."

"Never blamed you Ona. I think he just liked idea of scoring with siblings," Te'ig sighed again, brushing his hands together as if brushing off the memories. "Alright, enough reminiscing," his gruff voice was unwavering,"Braxx, mitts to yourself. Selari, we already agreed not to let temptations distract us. Let's stick to that."

Selari shrugged at her brother but her heart sank at his words. She was fine with him shooting down Braxx, but he was also shooting down Taren by default. She snuck a look to Taren who gave her a half-hearted smile partially hidden behind his cup of caf. It was disappointing but no less than they'd expected. She wasn't losing hope though, and in the meantime stolen moments would be better than none.

"What's this job you mentioned?" she asked Te'ig and his lethal grin gleamed hard white against the soft charcoal of his fur.

"You'll love this Ona," he proclaimed, "Got us a slaver."

At the mention of a slaver something dark and primal flashed through her brain. "Good choice, any link to Jelka?" Her voice had slunk low and deadly, but Te'ig shook his head slowly.

"Not sure yet," he said, "But we can ask him when we bring him in."

"Jelka?" Taren asked and Selari shivered at the onslaught on memories.

"A traitorous piece of scaa that's only alive because even Khan wants nothing to do with him," she snarled. Her vehemence had both Taren and Braxx looking at her in surprise.

"He organized a raid on the pride, brought in slavers," Te'ig explained, "Because we were freeborn they cut down most of the males, feeling they were too strong-willed to be made slaves." He paused and Selari knew the next words were as painful for him to say as it was for her to remember. "But the females were still considered valuable."

Wrapping her hands around her cup she kept her head down, feeling the eyes of the three men on her but unwilling to meet them. She didn't know Braxx well enough to know what expect from him, but Te'ig's eyes would be filled with anger, sympathy and self-imposed guilt.

Taren's though, she thought, his would be her down-fall. His hand clenched close to hers, and she wanted to retreat into the warmth of his embrace. Instead she took a deep breath and focused on her simmering rage.

"I wasn't attacked or hurt," she answered the unspoken questions, "I was with Iya'ri Trehna. Once we realized what was going on we gathered up as many of the kits as we could and hid them in her hut. Thank Tzu most of the la'e scurried them to us before trying to fight off the slavers, but…" The images still haunted her; the massacre, the abuses her people were put through as they were rounded up, and the kits they hadn't been able to get to.

"Iya'ri Trehna stood her ground, staff in one hand and blade in the other. Told the slavers their souls were damned for what they did, but if they crossed into her hut the rest of their lives would be scourged as well."

Selari had never been so scared in her life, clinging to the robes of her shaman and a blade almost as big as she. But when Trehna announced her curse defiantly Selari felt strength through her fear, and she'd stood as tall as she could next to the woman.

"I remember Iya'ri's eyes burning into Jelka as she cursed him. He told the men not to worry about 'an old woman and her puny apprentice', but his hands shook as he did. They continued shuttling off as many as they could before Bloodfang arrived."

That was something else that haunted her, the look on Te'ig's face when he took in the ruins of their village. He and Bloodfang had gotten there as the last shuttle was about to leave, and the hunter and her apprentice descended on it like avenging gods, slaughtering the slavers and freeing the terrified captives. Selari had wanted to join them as they took off after the other shuttles, but she'd had her own duties. She'd waited for him fretfully while healing the injured, and helping with the Rites of Elysium so that the fallen would have a peaceful afterlife.

When Bloodfang and Te'ig had returned they were bloodied and grim with a handful of captives, the rest having been taken off the planet as quickly as possible. She'd tended her brother's wounds herself, carefully stitching up the cheek that had been sliced open. Neither of them had taken part in the Rite of the Moon yet, the Rite that would name them full adults. But she knew whatever vestiges of their childhood remained had been burned away, and they'd be considered full members of their demolished pride.

Taking another swig of caf Selari heaved a sigh to ground herself and a soft tap on her leg had her glance down. She saw Taren's fingers next to her thigh and reached for them quickly, giving them a subtle squeeze.

"We should get things ready," Te'ig's voice was firm as he stood, "Taren, go check the weapons. Braxx, I need you to check that contract one more time, make sure it's solid as durasteel. Also holo the client, remind them where we're rendezvousing."

"I'll make sure the med packs are ready to go," Selari said as she sprung up, but Te'ig held up a hand. He looked decidedly uncomfortable, and she knew something was up.

"Actually Ona, I was thinking you could sit this one out."

"What!?" she squawked in outrage, "Why?"

He tried to grab her hand but she yanked it back with a snarl. "Now Selari, this one's risky. Three other hunters I know have tried taking him down and no one's succeeded yet."

"All the more reason to have me there," she protested, "You'll need your medic on hand."

"I need to know our medic is safe," he countered, "Someone should be here to fix us up if things don't go well."

She glared at him eyes locking in challenge and he moved closer, looming over her as he held her gaze. "I'm not just going to sit around waiting for you guys to come back." She crossed her arms still staring up at him.

"She always was an asset on our hunting trips," Taren defended her and she wanted to hug him, but Te'ig just shook his head.

"We were kids back then," he said, "Ona, I'm not saying you won't come on other missions. But this may be too dangerous for your first."

"More dangerous than when that Nexu had you pinned?" she snapped. "The one I had to shoot before I patched up the arm it almost bit off?"

"Selari," he growled her name warningly. "We agreed that I'd be in charge of the missions. I'm asking you to stay, don't make me order you to."

"Order?" she sputtered in rage.

She maintained her stare but realized he had her. Since he had more experience in this she'd agreed to bow to his expertise, and he'd never promised to take her on all of the missions. "Fine," she seethed as she let her eyes slide from his. "I'll stay. Your medic will be ready when you return, Darkslider."

As she left the galley she patted Braxx on the arm. "Welcome aboard Braxx," her voice was still icily controlled, "Sounds like Te'ig is going to need someone to brew his caf, something unpleasant might end up in it if I do it." And with that she stalked off to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Being able to slam the door to her quarters would have been more satisfying but Selari had to settle for a soft 'whoosh'. "Who does he thinks is?" she fumed to Fluffy as he scampered around her feet, seeming puzzled by his mistress's agitation.

Tempted to grab something and throw it, instead she went to her xantha case. She pulled free her prized instrument and plopped on her bed. The worn wood rested gently into her lap like a child while the metal strings flashed, waiting for her to coax music from it. The first rake of her claws on the strings produced a chord that was almost jarring, suiting her mood. But after a deep breath she relaxed and stopped taking her anger out on her xantha.

Her claws let her pluck numerous strings at once creating more complex tones than someone who had to hold a pick between two fingers and soon she was swept up into the notes. The first melody she played had a wild rhythm that corralled her heightened emotions. The pain from her fear-filled memories, her anger at her brother; all were gathered into the music. Then she plucked at the strings more calmly, releasing the tension and flowing into peaceful improvised chords.

She was used to playing for hours without tiring, so she'd no idea how long had passed while she cocooned herself in music. But she was much calmer by the time there was a light knock on her door and it cracked open, revealing a piece of white cloth.

"Is the coast clear?" Taren's voice followed the fabric, making her smile. She should have known he'd be the first to approach her, even as children he'd been the peacemaker between the temperamental siblings.

"Not you I'm mad at," she replied, still playing as he entered her room carrying a large box.

He'd changed clothes since she'd left the galley, now wearing a trenchcoat over his dark grey armored pants and chest plate. He looked ready for battle and achingly handsome. There was a pang in her chest as she resisted walking over to him and pulling his mouth to hers. She continued playing her xantha, looking down at the instrument, and heard him set the box down before sitting next to her on her bed.

"How long have you played?"

Realizing he'd never heard her music she interjected a small flourish before continuing to strum. "Ily'a taught me when I started training with her. She believed healing wasn't just physical but spiritual. Music could soothe the injuries herbs and kolto couldn't reach."

Sitting in the hut with the sick and injured, she'd pull out her xantha and play, letting the music float through the room. She wasn't sure about healing properties, but she figured it was a welcome distraction. It'd helped her as well, providing an outlet for her volatile moods.

"I'm sorry."

She knew instinctively what he meant, sorry for her pride and all she'd lost that day. But even though she appreciated his concern that was a wound that had faded to a scar long ago.

"I was restless after that, I couldn't just wait around for another attack. Iya'ri Trehna released me from my apprenticeship with her blessing. Hopped a shuttle to the spaceport and took off with the next freighter. Jumped from ship to ship, learning anything someone would teach me, how to pilot, how to fight…" She looked up and gave Taren a wink. "How to cheat at cards."

He chuckled along with her as she kept plucking the strings. "The whole time I was looking for signs of Jelka and anyone stolen that day. Managed to find a few and get them back home, but that slippery piece of scaa slithered away every time I got close."

"So you figured going after all slavers might lead you to him?"

She nodded. "And in the meantime maybe send a message to others that there are those that don't tolerate it. The Empire condones it. The Republic says they're against it but they're too busy squabbling with the Empire to make it a concern, and… Well, someone has to do something, right?" Gazing up at him she looked for a sign that he agreed with her, that she wasn't naive for believing she could make a difference. She found it in his approving smile.

"Still my brave Kitten, trying to save everyone." His eyes shone with admiration as he stroked back a lock of her hair, "Bet you're a hell of a medic."

"You'd better believe it." She grinned as her claws danced across the strings of her xantha. "Learned botany from Iya'ri Trehna and everything else from fly-by-night traders. Once I was part of a crew with an Araquia. He'd use the webbing he spun to help clot blood and seal up wounds." The giant sentient spider had also kept the ship free of rodents, she chuckled to herself, but she'd been a part of crews with even stranger individuals.

"A good medic knows their kolto and pain stims, a great medic knows there's more to healing than that. Sounds like we need one like you both on the ship and in the field." He lowered his voice as he grinned at her, "Least that's what I told Te'ig."

Her fingers finally froze as she looked up in shock. "You didn't?!"

"Sure did." His eyes twinkled with pride, "Told him you had a point. What good's a medic if they're back on the ship?"

She wasn't sure if she should be touched or pissed. As good as it was to know she'd be accompanying them, she was irritated that her brother had needed convincing. "You Buckethead," she scolded, "I don't want you fighting my battles for me."

"Hey, this is about self-preservation," he was still grinning. "Te'ig may think he can handle anything but I prefer knowing someone's watching my ass." She started laughing along with him as she leaned back, exaggeratedly examining his posterior.

"It is kinda nice," she teased, "Be a shame if something happened to it."

Before she knew it his arms snaked under her xantha and around her. "Come here you," he grumbled playfully and they laughed as they rocked together.

In the sweet tussle she head-butted his chin. Instantly sorry, she pulled back and touched her fingers to the spot. But her apology died on her lips when his gaze dropped to her mouth and the sparkle of mirth in his eyes transformed into a simmering warmth. For a moment she was lost in his gaze as they shared breaths. Then they both glanced at the open door to her quarters and simultaneously sighed in disappointment.

He got up with obvious reluctance and she rose as well to return her xantha to its case. Her attention was drawn back to the box Taren had brought in and she tapped on it, giving him a quizzical look.

"Oh that. An apology from your brother. I think he wants you to know he'd always intended for you be part of the team, even if he was worried about you going on this job."

When she opened the crate she was surprised and impressed. The flexible black armor could almost pass for a bodysuit and was light enough to not impair her movement. Shimmering from the mythra threads woven through it, it wouldn't fend off a lightsaber but would offer protection from blaster fire. A brimmed hat was with it, along with a flowing coat that looked a lot like the one Taren wore. She raised an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged.

"Alright, maybe he is taking this Darkslider thing pretty seriously," he said and she chuckled at her brother's flamboyant fashion influence.

"He can have his fun," she clucked her tongue, shooing a reticent Taren from her room to change, "As long as it doesn't get us killed."

* * *

Her heart was racing and her stomach felt filled with flutterplumes, but Selari kept her face expressionless. They were riding to Club Ufora in the Red Light District of Nar Shaddaa, her with Te'ig on one speeder while Taren and Braxx rode speeders on each side of them. Renegade offered a lot of cargo space but they didn't want to monopolize it, and three speeders seemed sufficient for their team.

Team, she'd marveled at the idea as recalled them strategizing before setting out. They hadn't been one for more than a few hours, but they already seemed ready to get down to business. Te'ig was wearing heavy armor that increased his already impressive proportions to roughly the size of a small tank, enameled in glossy black to fit his 'Darkslider' persona. He was hoping he could use his hulking size to intimidate their targets into giving up before shots had to be fired.

Taren and Braxx were using the call-signs of 'Ghost' and 'Thorn', and wearing coats like hers over discrete light armor for their roles as crowd control. Their job was to blend in and make sure innocents were directed away from the situation while anyone associated with the target were restrained. A perfect role for her Buckethead, she thought as he rode up beside her and they exchanged quick grins.

Her job was to follow, ready to attend to injuries but also provide back-up. She would also use her size to her advantage. Her slight form was easily overlooked, she could easily sneak behind the target unnoticed. 'Like raiding bogwing nests,' Te'ig had said when he explained the strategy, reminding her of when he and Taren would distract a mother from the nest while she'd sneak in to steal the eggs.

He'd also made sure to apologize, albeit reluctantly. In typical Te'ig manner he'd seemed sorrier about acting like an ass in front of others than for how he treated her. No matter, this was her chance to show him she could pull her weight. She swallowed another bout of nervousness as they pulled up to the front of the discrete cantina and dismounted.

Since Braxx was better with tech he shouldered the collapsible frame used to haul carbonited bounties. Meanwhile Taren did a final weapons check. A couple of firm nods as they donned their protective dark goggles were the only indicator they gave Te'ig, but it was enough to signal their readiness.

Te'ig stalked down the narrow corridor looking even more formidable in the small space, with Braxx and Taren trailing. She gave them several meters before following, distancing herself to not be immediately associated with them. A broad shouldered Twi'lek was manning the inner door and even from her distance Selari saw him exchange a hard handshake with Te'ig. She knew that a wad of creds was being passed to him in exchange for letting the team through with no fuss. Still, she couldn't resist giving the bouncer a saucy wink as she walked by, running a finger over his bulky arm and smiling as he winked back.

Despite the crowded club it didn't take long to find the target, she recognized him from the holos Te'ig had shown her. The Weequay slaver looked like he was holding court as he sat in a semi-private area at the back of the cantina cordoned off by velvety ropes. The humanoid's deep-set eyes glittered from under his heavy brow. Leathery tan hide formed flaps that flowed to his jowls. His hair was tied back into several braids, Selari recognized that as a sign that he'd spent many years from the Weequay homeworld, a braid for each year.

With his regal air he resembled a debauched pirate king, surrounded by drinks and dancing girls draped across expansive couches. But it seemed like he was just using the women for decoration and had as much regard for them as the furniture they sat on.

'Watch out for the Rattataki', Te'ig had warned her before they'd headed out, referring to two beautiful pale women flanking each side of the slaver. They were as scantily dressed as the other girls, but that was just their cover. In truth the pair were deadly bodyguards and part of the reason other hunters had failed in this bounty. Typical men, Selari chuckled inwardly, distracted by pretty faces and supple limbs.

Taren and Braxx moved to the bars flanking the sides of the room to be visible to each other and Te'ig, but also able to cut off anyone who moved towards the target. She slunk past them staying close to the wall, and using her dark coat and small stature to blend in with the shadows. Rotating his broad shoulders once more Te'ig drew himself up to his full height, reminding even Selari of just how big he was and making it easy to catch the target's attention as he strode purposefully to the roped off area.

She saw him exchange nods with Taren and Braxx, then give her one as she clipped a lightweight shield over the lower half of her face. This was it, she thought, excitement and nervousness coiling in her midsection, this was what they were here for. Each of them was in place and prepared for their role, now it was time to act.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good to see you're still alive Shotan," Te'ig's deep bass rumbled loud enough for the target to hear over the din of the cantina. "The price on your head goes up with every failed attempt on your life."

From her vantage point Selari couldn't see the target's face, but she saw him raise his hand and all of the dancing girls except the Rattataki beauties took off like a flock of birds. "Seems like lately I can't even enjoy a glass of Shesharilian vodka without one of you hunters popping up," Shotan chuckled. "So, who wants me so badly?"

"Senator Miyuen didn't like having to buy her son's freedom," Te'ig growled. "You're probably fortunate nothing happened to him. Right now the bounty is larger if you're brought back alive, though I have no problem turning scum like you into a smear on the pavement."

"Touchy, touchy," Shotan laughed. "Come now, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. Creds perhaps, or maybe entertainment." The two women shifted as if to get up, but Te'ig nudged his blaster while he motioned for them to remain seated.

"Lovely, but not worth the trouble. Just here for you Shotan. I'll even give you a choice, binders or carbonite. That's more than you give the innocents you turn into slaves."

"Ahhh," the Weequay's voice dripped scornful understanding. "A hunter with a moral high-ground. Rather rare in your line of work."

He made another fluttering hand motion and the girls went back to lounging on the couch. This time however a movement by the bar caught Selari's attention. A large man with metallic facial implants slid off of a bar-stool near Taren and his hand moved to his waist to pull his weapon. Her hand moved to her own blaster, but Taren seemed to have the situation covered.

Sliding gracefully to the large man, the former Mando stepped in front of him and launched a quick elbow into his midsection. She saw the man bend over and Taren deftly pluck the blaster from his belt. Under her half-mask she grinned as she saw Taren wag a finger in warning at the man, but his actions seemed to start a chain reaction.

At the bar on the other side of the room a Nikto peeled away from a group, his pebbled skin and thorny facial protrusions distinct amidst the crowd. He started heading towards the burly Cathar but this time Braxx caught up with him. Using the blade of his good hand he chopped the side of the Nikto's neck, sending him to his knees before he used a trank gun to knock him out. The man with the facial implants looked ready to make another dash and Taren pulled out his own trank gun, subduing him silently.

A third man managed to pull his blaster out and aimed it at Te'ig, but Taren moved towards him like lightning. He struck the man's forearm with a short staff and knocked the weapon from his hand. The same staff was whipped around, colliding with the back of the man's skull and dropping him to the ground. Taren quickly pulled him to the wall and out of the way of the cantina's patrons.

With all of the activity in the club the actions of the team were barely noticed and that's exactly what they'd hoped for. Even though each of them was armed, blaster fire and bodies were more likely to attract attention, and Te'ig had stressed wanting to be silent but effective. The ones that Taren and Braxx had handled merely looked as though they'd had too much to drink, and were easily ignored by the majority of the club's clientele.

The large Cathar stood stoically as if unaware of the byplay while Taren and Braxx moved back to their positions and Selari took advantage of the distraction, creeping silently behind the trio on the couch. Te'ig met her eyes for an instant, giving her a tiny nod before moving towards Shotan.

"Not alone then," Shotan sounded impressed. "That proves you have more brains than the others. Many hunters fancy themselves lone wolves, thinking they can take on the world by themselves."

"Strength in numbers." Was all Te'ig growled as he retrieved his binders from his belt, "Now, are you coming along quietly?"

The Cathar rubbed his wrist discretely, a motion Selari recognized as him activating his carbonite sprayer. As popular as the practice had become she knew Te'ig found it distasteful and only used it as a last resort. She wasn't a fan of it either, the bounties didn't always survive the process of freezing or thawing. But before Te'ig could finish setting the nozzle Shotan jumped up with the pair of Rattataki who launched themselves at Te'ig.

Caught off guard Te'ig sprayed at one of the women, but missed her when her partner leaped on his arm. The carbonite spray lowered for a moment and he rushed to stop the flow. The Rattataki women were living up to their species' reputation as fierce warriors, Te'ig towered over them but they were throwing a flurry of blows and kicks. When one would hit high the other would strike low, making it difficult for him to predict where the next blow would land.

It was as if he were being pummeled by twin cyclones of fists and feet but his armor helped protect him. The women used their bare hands to punch at him and the hard plates deflected the blows excellently. Fending off the barrage he finally managed to grab one woman's foot and hold onto it, keeping her off balance before spinning her into her partner. They crashed into each other gracelessly, stunning themselves and allowing Te'ig to snap his binders on them.

While Te'ig was fighting the pair Selari sped into action and chased after Shotan. She shot a trank dart at him, but it couldn't puncture his thick hide. Unsure what recourse she had, she resorted to a tactic she'd used when she was younger. Making a wild leap she jumped onto the Weequay's back, locking her arm under his jaw. He began spinning like a crazed bantha, bucking and trying to throw her off while she wrapped her legs around him. It took all of her strength to stay on, he was whirling madly as he attempted to dislodge the wily Cathar sticking to him like a burr.

His elbow caught her below her ribs, knocking the breath from her for a moment and making her eyes water, but she clung to his back determined to hold on. She wedged her arm further under his chin trying to cut off his air or the blood to his brain but his neck was too thick. He spun hard and one of her feet slipped, all she could do was grit her teeth as she barely managed to regain purchase. Gripping harder with the arm around his throat she yanked her stim gun free and pressed it to his temple. The cold metal against his skull instantly stilled him as he raised his hands.

"Can't remember if I have trank or blaster cartridges in this," she fought to keep her voice even though she was breathing hard. "But either one would cause some damage at this close range. Now are you going to settle down?" He swallowed hard as he nodded. "Good, now head back to where we found you."

Shotan walked slowly back to the couches while Selari kept the muzzle of her stim gun tight on his temple. Their progress was marked by a trail of snickers at the sight of the large Weequay being ridden by a slender Cathar but she wasn't about to give up her perch. Luckily none of the club's patrons had more than a fleeting interest in the situation. No one had been injured or killed, and odder things happened in the space of two blinks at other clubs on the notorious Smuggler's Moon.

By the time they'd returned both Rattataki women were sitting on the couch shooting sullen looks at Te'ig. Braxx and Taren were standing by her brother looking shocked and amused when they caught sight of Selari, and Te'ig still looked suitably menacing but his ice blue eyes were dancing with laughter. She waited until they had their weapons trained on Shotan before releasing her grip and sliding off of his back. Once Shotan saw her he instantly looked annoyed, and he trailed his large hand down his face as if unable to believe she was the one who was responsible for his capture. "Just freeze me now," he groaned. "I'm not living this one down anytime soon."

Eyes still alight with humor Te'ig wordlessly sprayed down the Weequay with carbonite, then turned to the Rattataki as Braxx set up the anti-grav brackets. "Your boss is coming with us ladies," he said while unfastening their binders. "What you do from here on out is up to you."

"You're not taking us in too?" One of them asked in disbelief and Te'ig shook his shaggy head.

"Wasn't paid to." He shrugged. "As long as there's no price on your heads what you do isn't our business." The women exchanged a sultry look then slunk over to Te'ig.

"You and your crew seem to know what you're doing," one purred, "Since we're currently free agents, mind if we tag along?"

Oh bugger, Selari groaned internally, these two were good. There was a primitive beauty in their heavily tattooed and pierced bodies, and it seemed like they were used to taking advantage of it. From how they were rubbing up on her brother it also looked like they were used to stroking egos. And Te'ig always did love a good stroking, she thought, wondering what or if he was thinking. She was pleasantly surprised when he looked over at her and gave her a grin.

"Sorry ladies, the crew's full up. But if you ever need a hired-gun look me up. Name's Darkslider." He gave them both a charming if not toothy smile before his face settled into a sober expression. "Ghost, Thorn, Silvermoon, let's get the payload out of here."

Selari resisted the urge to giggle as Te'ig led them through the crowd with his head held high. He's loving this, she thought as she rolled her eyes expressively at Taren. She couldn't see his eyes through his goggles but he gave her a wry smile in return. Te'ig did have a flair for the dramatic, but it had the advantage of making them memorable. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, a few theatrics could even be beneficial, both in landing jobs and making targets think twice about crossing them. Hoping to maintain their tough image she fell in behind the carbonited slaver and drew herself up as tall as she could, trying to look intimidating.

Te'ig still looked gruff until they reached the speeders and hooked the carbonite rig up to one. Then a huge grin broke across his face as he grabbed her into a crushing hug. "Ona that was one of the craziest, most brilliant things I've ever seen! When you pounced on Shotan like he was a bark-rat…" He laughed heartily. "I thought my jaw would break from trying to keep a straight face. He never knew what hit him." She was laughing with him as he spun her until she was dizzy, then set her down.

"So you were..?" she teasingly prompted as she unclipped her mask and his beaming smile was half brotherly pride and half embarrassment.

"I was wrong," he admitted.

"And I did good?"

"You did great. Bloodfang would've loved seeing it, probably would've wondered if she'd trained the right sibling." After another shake to her shoulder he went over to the floating block that contained their target. "Looks like his life signs are holding up." He examined a glowing panel. "But we should turn him in quickly."

Te'ig looked up and tilted his head at Selari, motioning for her to follow him away from Taren and Braxx. "Actually Ona, could I get a favor from you?" he whispered.

She narrowed her eyes at him warily, wondering if there was a catch to his compliments. It wouldn't be the first time he'd praised her skills, only to talk her into a chore that 'only she could handle because she was so much better at it'. "What did you have in mind Ina?"

"Nothing big. I was thinking Braxx and I could turn in Shotan while you and Taren get the supplies back to the ship. We could even meet up later and celebrate our first success as a team."

"Wait, so you're sending me back to Renegade with Taren so you and Braxx can collect on the bounty?"

Her eyes darted to Taren who was standing next to Braxx by the speeders. The two men had pulled off their goggles and were grinning as they talked, looking exhilarated by their triumph. Taren's eyes met hers for a second and he nodded at her. Meanwhile she couldn't believe her luck. Still keeping her eyes narrowed, she crossed her arms and looked up at her brother before asking, "What's in it for me?"

"Fine, I'll spot you an extra five percent of the take," he sighed, "It'll come out of my share."

"Ten," she countered, "I know you. You and Braxx will conveniently 'forget' to come get us and spend the night out on the town. If I'm stuck on the ship all night I might as well get something out of it."

"You know me well Ona. Seven then because you're probably right. Also I want you to be nice to Taren. He's a friend, and I'd like to see you two get along."

"Alright, I'll be nice," she grumbled as she ducked her head so Te'ig wouldn't see the glee in her eyes. They shook hands then headed back to the speeders.

"So Braxx, you're coming with me. We'll handle the turn-in. Taren, Selari will help with the gear since it's her ship and she knows where to store it. We'll be back after we get this slime turned in." She heard a small choked noise escape Taren, and had to fight to keep from laughing as Te'ig and Braxx rode off. Strolling nonchalantly to the last speeder she draped across it while Taren still looked stunned.

"Did I hear that right? Te'ig, your brother, is sending us back to the ship? Alone together?"

"Uh huh," she didn't hold back her grin anymore, but he was shaking his head as he walked to her.

"You and me? We'll have the ship to ourselves?"

"Uh huh." Giggling harder at his disbelief, she moved so that he could sit down behind her on the speeder. She turned to face him and let her fingers dance over his muscular thighs. His hands started stroking her legs too as heat displaced the shock in his eyes.

"I feel like this is too good to be true. It doesn't help that you look completely smug."

"That's only because of the bargain I made with Te'ig," she started giggling again. "He's bribing me to not complain when he stays out late tonight." Taren looked stunned again for an instant before his knowing smile crept over his face.

"I'm guessing that was your idea. Why am I not surprised you talked him into paying you for staying on the ship? Am I the only one who knows how smart you are?"

"Probably. But let's keep that between you and me." Running her hands upwards she started playing with the lapels of his coat, and his hands slid under hers to pull her closer.

"Not bad for a first date," she chuckled, and he threw his head back and laughed.

"We did visit a club. Now is this where you invite me back to your place?"

"Makes sense since it's your place too."

His place too, the idea startled her, especially when she realized she was more comfortable with it than she liked to admit. But she didn't want to dwell on that, and he made it easy not to when his hands worked further up her coat. She arched against his fingers as they dug into her back. "Te'ig also asked me to be nice to you," she confessed as he managed to bring her close enough to him so that his dark gem eyes filled her vision.

"You already are," he breathed at her lips before capturing them. The kiss started off airy and crisp, like tinder for a bonfire, but it didn't take long for it to explode into a fierce blaze. She clutched at his coat while they kissed each other into breathlessness, only stopping when they were gasping for air.

"Ship to ourselves," she reminded him.

"Floor it Kitten," he said and they both laughed as she quickly spun to face the controls of the speeder. Wrapping his arms around her waist he snuggled up behind her, and she grinned as she took off like a streak through the Nar Shaddaa streets.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Selari and Taren got back to Renegade they rushed to stow the speeder and gear in the cargo bay, packing away the weapons efficiently in the well-organized compartments, but their movements became more erratic once they got into the ship itself. They didn't make it past the lounge before they collided into each other's arms, stripping rapidly, their mouths locked together as they left a trail of clothing and armor behind them. Once they were undressed she pushed him to the couch and he sat with a thud before she climbed onto his lap.

Grinning into his eyes she wove her fingers through his hair, tugging playfully. He winced but smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her. Still feeling impish she dodged his mouth, though she ground herself against him teasingly. When he groaned she darted her lips to his, nipping lightly then soothing them with a warm kiss. She kept playing catch-and-release with his mouth, driving them both crazy, until she realized they might not have much time before they had company. Finally melding her lips to his she straddled him and slid down onto his arousal with a sigh.

Slowly grinding on him, he was lodged so deeply she started trembling in pleasure as she rocked in his lap, his gasping groans a melody to her ears,. He let her set the pace, his fingers digging into her spine while his head fell against the back of the couch. Bending toward him she nuzzled his exposed throat while being careful about how deeply she scratched his shoulders, trying not to leave marks. Violent shivers shook her body as she rolled her hips and she felt like she was short-circuiting, her nerves jittering as if she'd touched a live wire. Her reaction seemed to feed his, he shook when she did as if their pleasure had synched up.

Finally he spasmed in rapture under her and let out a strangled shout as his eyes flew open. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her to him as they shuddered together. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead on her throat while he panted and pulsed inside of her, and she let out a quiet giggle as she realized this was exactly what she'd been dreaming about this morning before Te'ig had woken her up, though reality was so much better.

"Ner Kitten," he breathed as she snuggled into him and basked in the warmth of their bodies joined, unwilling to disentangle herself. Te'ig and Braxx could show up any minute, the sensible part of her brain said, but she swatted away the thought, too busy enjoying Taren's embrace as they recovered.

"I love when you do that," she sighed as he nibbled her throat before straightening to meet her eyes.

"Do what?" he murmured, his eyes glowing with mischievous heat. "And be specific, I want detailed description." Tilting her forehead to his, she giggled as she realized where his imagination had taken her words.

"Everything we just did for starters," she chuckled. "But I meant when you revert to Mando'a. It's cute, like you're too overcome to remember Basic." She rubbed her nose to his then planted a light kiss on the same spot. "Don't know what you're saying, but it sounds sweet whatever it is."

"Not to disappoint but 'ner' just means 'my'. The closest I can come to 'kitten' is 'ik'aad bayr', 'baby cat', and that just sounds..." He shivered for effect which made her giggle again.

"'Ner Kitten' is fine," she stroked his hair back, still relaxed in his lap. "Better than 'guroayaor'." She'd heard the epitaph so often that it didn't faze her but Taren's face was filled with sympathy and he swept her into a tight hug.

"Oh Kitten, you're anything but trash. If anything 'ner mravur' is more appropriate. My treasure."

Squeezing again before he leaned back, he ran the back of his fingers down her face. His dark eyes beckoned to her, inviting her to drown in them, but she finally let common sense prevail and kissed him warmly before climbing out of his lap.

"One day you'll have to tell me where you learned to say all the right things," she teased while she scooped up her gear. As she got up she noticed his scent still lingered on her, and even though she grinned at the smell of him on her body it'd be damning evidence if her brother showed up.

"Guess I need a shower this time," she giggled then yiped as he grabbed her. Wrapping his arm around her waist he hoisted her wiggling body up to his chest, laughing.

"Well we'd better hurry. Haven't been able to get the image of you in the shower out of my head since we left your hotel room." She squawked in protest for only a moment before letting him take her to the refresher. Oh please let Te'ig and Braxx find something to keep them occupied for a long time, she thought as he carried her off.

* * *

Her man learned fast, Selari thought as she finally headed to the ship's lounge feeling like she was floating. She wasn't sure if it was from holding back for so long or just how he reacted to her, but whatever it was Taren displayed an eagerness and stamina that was amazing. They'd enjoyed a fun and sudsy shower, and then he'd suggested they get dressed and meet in the common area for some quiet time together before Te'ig and Braxx returned.

Quiet time together, just enjoying the time they had each other to themselves before they started bouncing from bounty to bounty. That was going to be the tough part, having to tone things down and not arouse the suspicion of the rest of the team. But she was determined to make this work, hiding their feelings from Te'ig would be inconvenient but doable. And Taren was worth it.

Making a quick stop to the galley, she grabbed bottles of water and some nerf jerky from the stash she'd hid from Te'ig, then walked to the lounge and settled on the couch. She wore a comfortable tank top and shorts, but had also thrown on a light robe to prevent any leers from Braxx for when the guys came back. Unsure of what Taren had in mind she pulled out her deck of pazaak cards, setting them on the table before she started perusing her holo pad.

"What are you reading?"

Caught up in her notes, she'd yelped in surprise when she heard his deep voice.

"You do move like a ghost," she admonished. "I've been writing back and forth with a Neti botanist, nothing important." He sat down next to her, chuckling as he looked at her holo-pad.

"All those years talking to plants, figures you'd find one that talks back."

"Never thought about it that way," she giggled as she considered Kaa Lhen.

The Neti were a sentient plant species and Kaa had written several articles about herbology. As soon as Selari read them she started writing to the Neti and they'd been corresponding since. "I guess if you want to know about plants, go to the source," she said as she scrolled down the page. "Kaa said I was right about talking to plants being beneficial to their growth though. But you don't want to hear about that."

"Why not? You're interested in it, tell me all about it."

You don't know what you're asking for, she thought, he'd unwittingly opened the floodgates to her favorite interest. It felt completely natural to lean back on his chest and share her holo-pad with him. She showed him several articles and pictures, thrilled when he said he recognized some of the plants from his travels.

He'd also asked about the plants she used and if she hadn't been so cozy against him she would've taken him to her grow-room. But she really enjoyed being nestled into him, snuggled against his chest with his arm around her waist, and was reluctant to move. She noticed they'd starting lapsing into stretches of silence, the contented peace of two people satisfied by being close together. After her umpteenth yawn, her holo-pad had dropped to her lap and she was starting to fall asleep.

A slight tug pulled the pad from her hands and she heard it laid on the table before she turned and rested her cheek on his chest. His deep breathing was more soothing than a lullaby and she smiled sleepily, savoring the peace until a quiet snore brought her alert. Giggles bubbled from her as she sat up, prodding his side and grinning at him.

"You do snore."

She couldn't stop giggling as a chagrined smile appeared on his face, but she lay back against him to continue their snuggling. "Told you I did," the words were a rich chuckle under her ear, "Does that make me less perfect?"

"Sure does," she teased, "But you're good enough for me." He was still chuckling as he squeezed her and they sighed together.

"Been a long day. You need to go to bed?"

"Not yet, too comfortable."

"I know, I'm enjoying it too." His arms tightened around her. "All warm and cozy. Did you know you make a great blanket?"

"Good, 'cause you make a great pillow." She couldn't seem to stop giggling with him, loving their playfulness. His fingers started stroking her back and she heard him sigh in satisfaction as if just happy to have her close.

"These last few days have been so amazing," he murmured, the seriousness in his tone surprising her into sitting up again.

"Yeah, they have," she agreed. The solemn look on his face worried her and she tried to soften the mood with a smile, "I hope there will be a lot more like them." It seemed like she'd said the right thing when his eyes lit up again and he smiled back.

"Me too," he glided his hands up and down her arms. "We're going to tell Te'ig about us soon, right?"

"Is that what you're concerned about?" She chuckled with relief, "Yes, we'll tell him soon. I promise." Planting a quick kiss on his nose she gave him a sassy smile, "Don't worry Buckethead. I'm yours, whether my brother knows about us or not."

"Glad to hear it." He gave her a quick kiss in return but his eyes were still serious. "I guess, well, after we tell him, I'd like to talk to you about something. Maybe you and me could..."

"GRRR RARFF RARFFF! RARFF RARFF RARFF!"

Fluffy's growling barks had Selari springing off of the couch and her heart flying into her throat. She snatched up the blaster she kept in a compartment under the table as Taren stood behind her. Bracing her legs she took a shooter's stance and aimed towards the corridor. His hand laid protectively on her hip, and she noticed that once again he was willing to let her take point, but ready to provide back-up if needed.

"Ona! Call your mutt!" Te'ig's bellow echoed through Renegade and she shook her head.

She put away her blaster, and smiled wryly at Taren while he sat back down. After letting out a shrill whistle she heard the clatter of hard toenails on the metal floor while Fluffy came running to his mistress's call. Bending down she patted his head, but was completely surprised when he jumped on the couch and favored Taren with a series of slurps across his face. The torrent of akk dog drool had him sputtering while she keeled over in laughter.

"Good to see that Fluffy can get along with someone," Te'ig grumbled as he and Braxx came stumbling down the hallway leaning on each other. Each was wearing a glazed smile of intoxication, and smelled as if they'd rubbed on a cantina's worth of bodies.

"He smells everyone you guys touched tonight." A thought burst in her mind and horrified her, "Wait, you didn't bring anyone to the ship, did you?" Te'ig scowled at her briefly before breaking into a grin when he saw her nerf jerky and grabbed several pieces.

"No," he sighed in exasperation. "We left all of the babes at the cantina."

"Well, almost all of them," Braxx was semi-slurring as he pursed his lips at her in a kissy-face. "Lookin' good Cutie."

Rolling her eyes she sat down, further away from Taren than she was before, and made a show of shuffling her pazaak deck. Leave it to her brother to blunder into her peaceful evening, she thought crossly.

"I'd prefer you didn't call me that," she retorted but Braxx just smiled wider as he gave in to gravity and plopped on the couch across the table from her.

"What do you prefer?" He asked while Te'ig picked up one of the bottled of water she'd set out and chugged it loudly, "Sugar, honey, princess..."

"Selari," she cut him off crossly, "Or Captain, if you need to remember whose ship you're on."

"Captain? Ooh, so commanding." He swirled one hand in the air in a 'la-di-da' gesture, then smiled at her in what she could only assume was an attempt to look charming, "C'mon Cutie, throw me a bone."

"I'll throw something at you," she muttered, and smiled as she heard a 'snerk' of stifled laughter from Taren. Looking up at her brother who was still gnawing on her jerky she shook her head again, "Si'ved ra shu en zed." _Remind me why he's here._

"En ii nya'mayu," _He's a friend_ he sighed and sat down next down next to the Zabrak

"En ii ritool," _He's an asshole_ she grumbled, and to her surprise Braxx pinned her with a sharp look.

"Nei zhna hra dus dus," _No need for name calling_ he shot back in perfect Catharese and she locked her eyes with his. He let his slide away and canted his head down to the side. In the expressive Cathar body language, he was acknowledging her dominance which piqued her curiosity.

"Impressive," she allowed.

"I told you I served under Bloodfang." He glanced over at Te'ig, "And me and this knucklehead pulled each other out of more scrapes than I can count."

"You see there Ona." Her brother swung a broad arm over Braxx's shoulders, "If it weren't for him you might be an only child."

Peering at Braxx she noticed a steely resolve under his amiable demeanor and was surprised that she'd missed it before. Tougher than he wants people to think, smarter too, but then it sounded like he'd had to be. Seemed like there was more to the Zabrak than she'd thought. It also seemed like he was used to looking out for the brother who meant so much to her. Deciding to blame his bad manners on overindulgence for now, she reached out her hand as a peace offering.

"So maybe I'll give you another chance. But call me Selari on my ship, or Silvermoon in the field. Anything else and I go back to calling you Ritool, fair enough?" A broad grin spread across his face as grasped her hand in his cybernetic one and leaned over it.

"Very fair, Selari," he placed a gallant kiss on her fingers, "And I will let you have the honor of deciding if and when you decide to let me address you by any other names." Oh this one thinks he's smooth, she thought as she extracted her hand.

"So you two look like you had fun," she quipped as she traded an eyeroll with Taren.

"Just like old times with Bloodfang." Te'ig grinned around his mouthful of jerky and lightly hit Braxx on the shoulders. "Taking down bounties, then living it up in the cantinas. Nothing better."

"Remember what the old hell-cat used to say," Braxx pitched in. "You know, 'Become a Bounty Hunter! See the Galaxy! Meet exciting people!'"

"And collect the price on their heads!" Te'ig joined in and the pair laughed in unison.

Selari gave the guys a weak smile. She was glad they'd blown off some steam, but after the peaceful evening she was enjoying with Taren the guys' raccous behavior was jarring.

"Should probably hit the sack," she said as she stood and stretched. "Don't make any messes you wouldn't want to clean up." Her words were met with groans of protest.

"Awww, come on Cu..., I mean Selari," Braxx implored, "We should hang out, you're one of us now."

"'One of us' huh?" Feeling more tired by the minute, she grinned at the notion that she'd been firmly indoctrinated into the team, but she could hear her bed calling her and shrugged. "Appreciate the thought, but need to hit the sack. Night guys."

"Can't even persuade you into a game. Was hoping to get a few hands in," Braxx indicated her deck but Te'ig shook his head.

"Wouldn't do it. She cheats."

"So do I," the Zabrak winked at her, but she waved and strolled off to her room. Once she got there she rearranged Fluffy's pallet, knowing it was an exercise in futility, then heard a knock on her doorframe. Turning quickly she wasn't surprised when Taren strode in and gathered her up for a firm kiss. It was brief but she felt branded by it when they pulled apart.

"They think I went to the refresher, but I needed a good-night kiss," he whispered as he squeezed her and she squeezed back.

"Glad you did," she admitted, "Hope it'll give you good dreams."

"I'm sure it will, but I'll miss my 'blanket'."

"I'll miss my 'pillow'. 'Night."

Pulling away he let their fingers stay intertwined until the very last minute before he reached her door and let go. This will be hard, she thought as she heard his footsteps head back down the corridor. Hell, if Te'ig and Braxx hadn't returned in the state they had, she might have even mentioned her and Taren tonight. Still too soon, but the right time will come. Maybe then she could get Taren to explain what he'd been talking about before their rude interruption. At least she could still see him in her dreams, she thought dozily as she let out the huge yawn and wrapped around her body pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ow ow owwwww!"

"Oh, quit whining," Selari grumbled around the penlight she held in her teeth, "They're just stiches."

"You could have at least given me a painkiller," Braxx complained.

"I used a local so the area should be pretty numb." She tapped on the skin around the gash to prove her point. "See, it's all in your head. Now just stop wiggling," she chuckled. "Annnnd, there!"

She knotted the last bit of thread in his arm with her forceps, examining for signs of infection. It may have seemed barbaric to stitch up a wound, but she'd found that it was less traumatic than using a cauterizing unit. Sealing a wound with heat usually created extra scar tissue, while stitches caused smaller scars but had to be handled more carefully. Something Braxx had yet to learn, she thought grumpily, it wasn't the first time he'd popped a set.

Stitching up the guys had become a regular occurrence in the last few weeks, but she'd quickly become accustomed to treating the wounds that came with the rough life of bounty hunters. Targets typically didn't want to be brought in and she'd had to nurse everything from blaster burns to stabs. She'd taken a few good hits herself, even had to stitch up her own calf when a Wookie target fought back and shot her with his crossbow. Of course Taren had insisted on carrying her to the ship, making the pain worth it.

That was something else she'd been getting used to in the last few weeks, her and Taren's blossoming relationship. They'd managed to come off as friendly teammates around Te'ig and Braxx, but when they were alone he was all hers. He always snatched her away for a few hours on every planet they visited. They'd watched the suns set together on Tatooine, cantina hopped on Nar Shadda, and even skinny-dipped in a lake on Alderaan. Their little 'dates' were short and sweet, and it always seemed like they ended too soon. She'd been even been playing with the idea of telling Te'ig about their relationship, it'd be nice to not have to hide the sweet embraces and kisses they shared.

"What do you think of when you smile like that?" Braxx's question broke through her thoughts and she shook her head to bring herself back to reality.

"Like what?"

"Oh, like you know something no one else knows," he teased, "You look like you have the secrets to the galaxy but are content to keep them to yourself."

"Just be glad I know how to take care of you guys," she tapped his cybernetic arm. "You can't afford to lose any more limbs."

"Still got the ones that count. And you can take care of any one you want."

Rolling her eyes she swatted his shoulder, having become immune to the innuendos that were as much a part of him as the short horns crowning his head. She looked over the deep gash that ran down the bicep of Braxx's good arm, happy to see the skin was healing pink and healthy. Giving it one more spritz of kolto, she jerked as she heard a noise in Rengade's corridor and glanced at the door of the med bay.

Te'ig and Taren had yet to return from their latest mission, taking care of a pirate on Hoth that was causing grief to some Chiss transports. Not that she was thrilled about helping the icy people, but their creds were good. Originally they'd all been on the frigid planet, but a frantic chase had landed Braxx in a snow-camouflaged ravine, and she'd had to take him back to Renegade. A sprained knee and various cuts were the extent of the injuries and she'd patched him up in no time. But it was the first time they'd been alone together without the guys, or stuck together she thought, and she'd been getting to know the Zabrak.

He'd been friendlier and less flirty while she was looking after him, and at first she'd wondered if he had an ulterior motive. But after some conversations and hands of pazaak she realized he was being genuine, even someone she could be friends with as well a teammate. She was still worried about Te'ig and Taren though, and had been unable to relax until she knew both her brother and her sweet Buckethead were safe. She kept glancing at the door to the med bay, sighing when Fluffy scampered past revealing himself to be the source of the noise she'd heard.

"They'll be back soon," Braxx said with a reassuring pat on her arm. "You miss him don't you?"

Braxx's question shocked her, there was no way he could have known about her and Taren. "I, uh..." she stammered as she racked her brain, wondering if they'd given themselves away or if Braxx had seen something he shouldn't have. "Well..." she started again, but he just gave her an easygoing smile.

"It makes sense. The big lug is your brother."

Her knees went weak with relief and she nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I miss him. Been days, seems like they should've been back by now."

"I understand. You're all each other has." The simple statement had her looking at Braxx in surprise.

"How much has Te'ig told you?" she asked, but he just shrugged.

"We were both with Bloodfang a few years. You can learn a lot about people in that time. We talked about family, the past, what we hoped for the future." He gave her a friendly grin. "For all he'd talked about you, I knew you immediately when I first saw you. His Ona, the pesky little sister that he loved more than anything. The only close family he had since your parents died."

The fact that Braxx knew about that had her looking at him in surprise again. That was something she and Te'ig didn't talk about, the sudden death of their parents. When they were infants their Ba'e and La'e had perished in a shuttle accident. They'd lived with their grandmother until she'd died, then they'd stayed in the homes of any pride member who had room for a couple of kits.

Each home had welcomed them in so she didn't mind the bouncing around, but it'd cemented that Te'ig was her only blood, making their bond stronger than most littermates. The fact that they'd lived with so many pride members had also made the attack on her pride more painful, she'd been close to many that had died.

"Guess it could've been worse. Least we grew up together instead of being split up."

Even if Te'ig was comfortable talking about this with Braxx she wasn't, so she turned and busied herself with cleaning up her medical supplies, clucking her tongue at the low level of kolto she had on hand. Fluffy ran down the hall again making her glance at the door, and she shook her head at her jumpiness.

"Well, he appreciates that you're there for him, whether he tells you or not," Braxx chuckled, "Guess you're there for all of us."

"Someone has to keep you boys out of trouble. Maybe I need a bigger cut." Reaching for her forceps to finish tidying, she was surprised when Braxx reached out with his good hand and grabbed hers.

"You do a good job," he smiled warmly as he covered her hand with his cybernetic one, "It's nice having you looking out for us."

"Who says we need looking out for?"

Gasping in wonder she looked over and was thrilled to see the hulking form of Te'ig filling the med-bay doorway. Her heart jumped as she also saw Taren, though he was shooting a dark puzzled look at her hand enveloped in Braxx's. Pulling away, she ran at her brother, hearing him 'oof' when she hit his broad chest.

"What took you Ina?" she scolded as she hugged him and was nearly crushed by his thick arms.

"Nothing we couldn't handle Ona. How's your patient?" She stepped from her brother's hug and shrugged as she looked him over for injuries.

"Too stubborn to rest and heal. His knee is better but I had to repair his stitches."

"Your sister's quite demanding, Te'ig," Braxx teased, "Wants me to lay back in bed when I'd rather be more active." The innuendos had Te'ig laughing but she glanced at Taren who only chuckled weakly.

Te'ig started walking to Braxx but his boot hit a metal box the size of a small cooler that she hadn't noticed before. Glancing down, he smiled as he picked it up and set it on a table. "Oh here, something for your 'garden'."

There was a whoosh as he opened the box, then carefully pulled a metal cylinder from the ice inside and handed it to her. Taking the canister she gasped when she pulled free a glass tube containing a delicate plant. It appeared to be some sort of fern, but not like any she'd seen before. The fine leaves looked covered in minute crystals, making it sparkle like a handful of gems as she examined it. "It's beautiful. What is it?"

"Ice fern," said Te'ig. "Fairly valuable, at least with biochemists." Looking at the exquisite plant she felt hypnotized by its beauty.

"By Selari," she breathed as she watched how the light flashed on the tiny leaves. At first it looked like the plant was encapsulated by frost but on further inspection she could see that the crystals were part of the leaf structure. It was as if the plant had soaked up minerals and extruded them through the leaves. Dragging her gaze away from the fern she went over to Te'ig and gave him another hug. "Thank you Ina."

"Wish I could take the credit, but it was Taren who found it and suggested we bring it back." Looking around her brother's arm she caught Taren's eye. He'd finally stopped looking peeved and a proud smile had bloomed on his face.

"Taren huh?"

"Yup, he found it at a vendor right before we left. Maybe you could cultivate it, make a few creds on the side."

"I could try." Disentangling herself from Te'ig's embrace, she walked over to Taren.

"Thanks Buckethead," she murmured and wrapped her arms around him.

Te'ig wouldn't object to her giving Taren a hug in gratitude, she told herself, but was almost lost when she touched him. Breathing in his scent she wanted to melt into his grasp. The urge was stronger when he embraced her back firmly, and a near silent sigh was breathed in her ear, ut not wanting to tempt fate she pulled back and smiled at him.

"I should get this set up. Braxx, you're on your own. Pop those stitches again and next time I'm gluing it shut, along with that smart mouth of yours."

"See what I mean," he laughed with Te'ig as she left the med-bay cradling the delicate plant. She was so absorbed in making sure not to shake it she didn't notice Taren's quiet footsteps behind her.

"Ssst, Kitten. Wait up," he hissed and she slowed as he caught up, "The vendor gave me some advice when I bought that."

"What advice?" They entered the room where her plants thrived and his arm slid around her as he plucked the glass from her hand and gently set it on the table.

"Make sure it goes to someone special," he murmured as his mouth fell to hers.

She moaned in elation while she wound her arms around his neck and pressed to him. His taste was intoxicating, flooding her senses as his tongue danced with hers. All of her anxiety and worry became a distant memory as she was held in his arms and she let out a deep sigh. He echoed the sigh and their kiss relaxed, becoming slow and languid. When they finally stopped, they continued holding each other and she inhaled the rich clean scent of him.

"Missed you," he breathed as she snuggled into him.

"Missed you too. What took you?"

"Nothing really." He sighed deeply into her hair, "Just trying up loose ends. You weren't worried were you?"

"Of course I was Buckethead," she giggled. "Couldn't sleep well until I knew you were safe."

"But you had Braxx to keep you company." His low mutter had her pulling back to look him in the eye with a raised eyebrow. He had that same sour look as he'd had when he'd seen her and Braxx in the med-bay.

"Braxx? Don't tell me you're jealous of that blow-hard."

"Maybe a little," he admitted, "Just never, well…" He stopped looking bitter and started looking embarrassed, but she couldn't resist a little teasing.

"Careful there," she poked him in the chest lightly. "I've seen Mirialans that looked less green." He sucked in his lips, and his face flushed pink, so she craned up and gave him a kiss on the nose. "You've got nothing to worry about." She smoothed her hands over his chest before snuggling into him again, "Especially from Braxx."

"Good," the relief in his voice was evident. "It was so cold there Kitten." He squeezed her tighter while chuckling, "I needed my blanket."

"I needed my pillow" she teased back, "By the way, I owe you a new one. Fluffy stole yours."

"'Fluffy' did, huh?" He pulled back enough for her to see his eyes twinkle as she nodded.

"Uh huh, took it right off your bunk."

"And I'm sure it was 'Fluffy' that left the lyris bud in its place."

He lightly pinched her sides, tickling her as she grinned up at him. She couldn't resist leaving the bud to signal she'd been in his room any more than she could resist stealing the pillow in the first place. It had smelled like him, and curling up with it had lessened how much she'd missed him, but not by much. It reminded her again of how she'd been thinking about telling Te'ig about them, and how the idea had become more appealing.

"I've been thinking. What if I wanted to tell Te'ig about us?" she blurted out, and looked up at him nervously, but her apprehension faded when he grinned from ear to ear and gave her a firm kiss.

"Sounds wonderful. Any reason you'd like to do it now?"

"Well, jobs have been going well, so he can't act like we'll perform worse because we're a couple," she explained, then gave him a sultry smile. "And I don't like missing you, but if I have to I want to be able hug you when you get back."

"I like that idea," he still grinned as he ducked his forehead to hers. "Might be some other perks to telling him, like being able tell Braxx to back off. I don't like seeing him openly flirt with you."

Dropping her hands to his, she lifted them and gave them a gentle kiss."Don't worry about him Buckethead. We'll tell Te'ig and you can openly flirt with me all you want. Deal?"

"Deal!"

They held hands as they walked down the corridor back to the med-bay, bumping shoulders and grinning. She expected to feel anxious but felt strangely peaceful instead. Must be the right decision, she thought, as they approached the med-bay, but raised voices from the bay made her pause. Stopping in her tracks, she stilled to hear what Te'ig and Braxx were talking about.

"Are you sure it's him?" Te'ig's deep voice reverberated through the bay.

"Most definately," Braxx's voice was more muted, "Just like you said. Yellow pelt, orange eyes, there's no doubt."

"So my intel was right," Selari could hear the rich satisfaction in her brother's voice, "But you didn't tell her, right?"

"Didn't breathe a word," she heard Braxx say.

"Good man. Just one or two things to take care of before we go after Jelka."

" _Jelka_ ," she breathed the name, mentally cursing it as she did. This was it, they'd finally found him. But why was her brother discussing him with Braxx instead of her? Wasn't she part of the team?

"Do you hear this?" she asked Taren quietly and looked up at him. She expected surprise but when she saw guilt instead the realization hit her. "You knew that he'd been found," she said flatly, feeling cold at his nod.

"Was there when Te'ig's met one of his resources." Taren tried to hold on to the hand that she extracted from his, "Selari look..."

"You know how important this is to me." She shut her eyes to stop the tears of anger and disappointment, "How much it means for us to catch him."

"Kitten," he implored, "He asked me not to tell you, he thought..."

"He thought what? That I'd run off half-cocked chasing after that ritool?"

"Well you did before when you left Ilyar'a Trehna." His statement had her felt like he'd smacked her, shocked and hurt, and the look on his face told her he realized just how badly he'd misspoken. "Selari, oh Kitten, I didn't mean it like that."

His eyes pleaded to her but when he reached for her she stepped back. "Kitten, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had said that."

"Damn right about that," she muttered, before taking a deep breath and storming into the med-bay.


End file.
